If We Could
by Opaaru Tsuki
Summary: Suzaku is troubled by the thought that only one seishi achieved true happiness, so he decides to mend the situation by turning back time and summoning four mortals from our world to prevent history from repeating itself. They must prevent the death and de
1. If We Could Change it

**Chapter 1 - If We Could Change It…**

_If we could all change it,_

_What would we do?_

_Would we save those who deserved it,_

_Or those who held true?_

_Could we possibly twist_

_The past in its shell _

_With the flick of a wrist_

_Into a present to dwell_

_Who are we to daunt,_

_What has long since turned yore?_

_Who are we that we taunt_

_What once was before?_

_Should we just wait,_

_Let things run their due course?_

_No! We'll rebel against fate_

_And the world with our force!_

_We'll make it all fit_

_Like once time used to_

_Since we can all change it,_

_We know what to do…_

.

.

.

.

            Suzaku walked towards Mt. Taikyoku calmly. There was something bothering the phoenix kami. Actually, it had bothered him for quite a while. He stared through the canopy of fluffy clouds down at his dominion. Konan was a joyful realm filled with forests and bustling cities. The phoenix kami was pleased to have such a prosperous domain under his protection, yet every time he looked down at his thriving country he felt a pang of sadness. There was so much happiness and hope within Konan, but four of his seishis will never get the chance to see it.

            "Nuriko… Chiriko… Mitsukake… Hotohori…" he spoke their names as he made his way to the border. They had been loyal to his miko, but their loyalty had been repaid with death. It was wrong… it was wrong that they never got to attain happiness within their lifetime. Nuriko never found love… Chiriko never got to grow up… Mitsukake lost everything down to his life… and the young emperor who had been forced to grow up at a very young age, forced to be alone, had died a man unloved. Yes, it was he who pained Suzaku most.

            His miko had failed to alleviate his loneliness. If possible, she had made it worse. Suzaku had struggled ardently to find a suitable mate for him before finding gentle Houki. The phoenix kami had rejoiced at his success, but it was short lived thanks to Seiryu's seishi. His beloved emperor's tragic end sent him into such an uncontrollable rage, had Taiitsu-kun not interfered he would've personally torn the Seiryu seishi and miko to shreds. Once the bird deity's fury had abated, he mourned with Houki. Suzaku had felt her pain as keenly as if it was his own.

            He took a deep breath and fixed his sight on the nearing mountain. If he could only get his way all that would change. His seishi, all of his seishi, would receive the lives they deserved. Then, out of the corner of his crimson eye, he spotted skies that were covered in perpetual gloom.

            A country reflected the strength and dignity of its guardian, much to Seiryu's chagrin. The red headed kami turned his full attention to the dragon's territory and sighed. Despite their rivalries, Suzaku had to feel sorry for his brother. After Nakago assassinated the emperor, Kutou had fallen into disarray. The throne was disputed by several nobles causing civil war to erupt within the very confines of the capital. The few portions of Kutou left unsoiled by the frenzy of war, were soon vanquished by plague and famine. The unfertile ground in that realm was yellow and cracked from lack of water. Then, as if that weren't enough, invaders from Hokkan had come and slaughtered the Northern provinces taking slaves and raiding the feeble villages in their wake. In its entirety, Kutou was slowly but surely disintegrating.  
            "What news brother?" snapped an icy voice. Suzaku turned to meet Seiryu's cold blue eyes glaring at him. "Like what you see?" he asked tartly.

                "No, can't say that I do," frowned Suzaku, "you've really let your country go."

            "Mind your own business, bird," replied Seiryu as he glowered at the sunny Konan landscape, "or have you come to see your handiwork?"

            "My handiwork?!" exclaimed Suzaku outraged, "Was it I who appointed your deceitful seishis?! Was it I who allowed the emperor to be murdered, abandoned the people of Kutou, and caused the droughts?!"

            "If I had to do it all over again, I would," said Seiryu coolly, "I appointed my seishis because of their potential. If they went against their original purpose, I can hardly be blamed for that. I allowed the emperor to be murdered because he was unworthy of such honor. I abandoned and neglected my people through the droughts because they have abandoned and neglected me."

            "I understand your reasons, but to turn a blind eye when they are in such dire need…"

            "There is so much treason created by my people that, like smoke, there's a putrid fume rising from Kutou. It sickens me. Not all of us have such loyal subjects or good fortune as _you_," spat the dragon kami, "Have you business here or did you come only to reprimand my actions brother? Because I believe that is Taiisu-kun's duty."

            Suzaku looked at his brother with an unreadable expression on his face.

            "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still on my side of the border," replied the phoenix kami, "I have no business with you."

            Suzaku turned his back to Seiryu and walked away. The dragon kami scowled.

            "One of these days Suzaku…" he threatened the wind. He looked at a winged back retreating into cumulus masses. His cobalt eyes narrowed as a creeping suspicion manifested itself, "What are you up to?" he whispered.

            Suzaku strode into Taiitsu-kun's chambers and straight up to her throne. She had her eyes closed in supposed deep meditation. The scarlet phoenix did not buy it for a second.

            "I need a word with you, Taiitsu-kun," he announced, "so please be so kind as to stop ignoring me."

            "You have no business here guardian of Konan," replied the ancient figure, "you have been summoned, your miko is content, your departed seishis await reincarnation, and the two survivors are living out the remainder of their days."

            "Konan is flourishing," added Suzaku unperturbed by the woman's harsh tone.

            "As I said, you have no business here."

            "Demo, Taiitsu-kun-sama, I wish to…"

            "Reorder time," interrupted the old woman for which Suzaku raised his eyebrows surprised, "I know you my youngest child," Taiitsu-kun answered his silent question as she opened beady eyes and bore her gaze into him, "you have been pondering this for some time now ne?"

            "Hai," admitted Suzaku irritated that he had become so predictable, "what is your answer?"

            "Iie."

            "Demo Taiitsu-kun, my seishis deserve to be happy! They deserve to have another chance! They deserve to live a complete life filled with accomplishments and honor, not grief and servitude! My youngest was still a child when death claimed him, does he not deserve better?"

            "What you speak are the reasons why they are being reincarnated, Suzaku."

            "Iie!" he yelled and stomped his foot like a child, "What about the people left behind here?! What about Nuriko's family! They will never see their loved one again! And what about Houki? She's a widow! And Boushin? He'll grow up without a father! Is that fair to them?! How could Hotohori's reincarnation in the miko's world possibly benefit them?!"

            Taiitsu-kun remained calm through Suzaku's outburst.

            "I will not allow you to reorder time just because you have a whim, Suzaku," she held up a silencing hand as he was about to challenge her words, "there is too much to be lost. Your belief that your seishis' situation will improve this time around, is not enough to guarantee it so. For all you know things might turn out to be worse than they are, and then what? Will you continue to endlessly loop time until your desires are met? I cannot show you such favoritism. If I am to give you such authority then I must give the other three deities the same opportunity. I have no wish to restart my universe."

            Suzaku sighed heavily and lowered his eyes, but despite his crestfallen appearance his mind was straining to find a solution (A/N: *cough* loophole *cough*). His face then brightened as it came to him…

            "Taiitsu-kun-sama, if Byakko and Genbu relinquish their chance to redo their summoning, then could it be possible?"

            Taiitsu-kun rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew her youngest son would not give her peace until he had some sort of unfounded hope to cling to.

            "IF they forgo such an offer, then it COULD be done," she answered thus freeing herself from any compromise should said kamis actually decline such offer.

            Without further ado, Suzaku immediately summoned his two older brothers. They arrived a bit annoyed at having been teleported without their consent.

            "Suzaku, what is this?" asked Genbu, "How dare you transport us here without leave?"

            "Chiisai akai seems to think of us as his playthings," Byakko told the eldest kami teasingly, "personally, I'm insulted at the very notion."

            "So we're here akai, what do you want?" demanded Genbu.

            "Brothers, I seem to find myself in a bit of a predicament," began Suzaku.

            "You don't say?" asked the Hokkan guardian offhandedly.

            "Honestly chiisai akai, when are you _not _in trouble?" grinned the western tiger.

            "I'm not in trouble!" huffed the phoenix, "I have a problem."

            "Don't we all?" asked Genbu "Handle it yourself."

            "You've got to stop being so dependent," agreed Byakko, "you're not five-hundred anymore; you don't need us holding your hand all the time. It's bad enough I let Tokaki help you out with Tamahome."

            Suzaku was getting riled by his brothers' insinuations.

            "Can I talk now?" asked the red-head tersely. The two older brothers rolled their eyes and allowed him to continue. Suzaku proceeded to explain his dilemma.

            "So I need you two to give up that choice," he finished.

            The two kami were quiet for a short while.

            "And why would we do that?" asked Byakko, "Why should you get to recreate your summoning?"

            "I want to undo some of the mistakes from the past," Suzaku answered.

            "What makes you think we do not want to do the same?" snapped Genbu irritated by Suzaku's entire proposal, "don't you think we have things we'd like to change? Mistakes we'd want to right?"

            "We do," said the white tiger seriously, "but, unlike you little brother, we accept the passage of time. Mistakes are made so that you learn from them, and despite your arguments that does not include shifting time so that they never happened."

            "Demo…"

            "Iie, Byakko is right," said Genbu, "the past is set in stone, and I will not take part in anything that might change that."

            "So what you're saying that is you were me you wouldn't at least try to change the present?" asked Suzaku fuming.

            Both kami shook their heads. Suzaku's anger lasted for a second more and then it disappeared into a bright smile. He turned about and faced Taiitsu-kun.

            "Well, they've declined your offer Taiitsu-kun," he told her gleefully. Taiitsu-kun smirked amused by her youngest son's cunning.

            "So they have," smiled Taiitsu-kun.

            Genbu blinked stupidly, transfixed by the turn of events. Byakko was silent for a while, before chuckling. Needless to say, it took a lot to keep the kami of happiness down.

            "I'll admit it, chiisai akai, you really got us this time," said Byakko, "Demo, that doesn't mean I approve of your decision."

            "You'll just have to live with it then," said Suzaku. Turning to the creator he bowed, "Taiitsu-kun-sama, it is all arranged then."

            "Not quite," interjected a frosty voice, "Is this a private meeting, or can anybody join?"

            Seiryu stepped out from behind a column. His eyes held a tranquil fury which flashed dangerously at the gathering before him.

            "It seems everyone has been consulted except me. Should I take that as an offense?"

            "You have no say in this matter Seiryu," the phoenix kami replied curtly, "so go back to your realm."

            "I have as much say as any, birdie. A fourth of the universe is mine so you must first have my approval before you decide to tamper with it!"

            "Iie! We-we have already decided!" stammered Suzaku, "Right Taiitsu-kun?"

            "I do not recall such a decision being met," replied the ancient being softly, "Genbu and Byakko have relinquished their choice to be resummoned, other than that, there has been no decision."

            "Demo, you said…"

            "That it _could_ be done", stressed Taiitsu-kun, "but seeing how Seiryu will not allow it, then I cannot ignore his wishes. The majority _is_ against you Suzaku."

            Suzaku looked miserable. He had come so close…

            "Well, seeing how I have no regrets," Byakko announced, "I'll vouch for you Suzaku. I wish to have Suzaku resummoned."

            Taiitsu-kun gave a start; she had not expected this.

            "On one condition," continued the tiger kami, "the fates of Subaru, Tokaki, and Tatara will not be changed."

            "Agreed!" blurted Suzaku scarcely believing his good fortune.

            "So? That only makes two fourths of the universe," scoffed Seiryu, "you're still at a dead end little brother."

            Suzaku turned to Genbu who was still brooding.

            "Onegai, Genbu," pleaded the Southern guardian.

            The tortoise kami turned away, much to Seiryu's satisfaction.

            "I'll not have a part in your foolishness, akai. You're on your own," he answered gruffly.

            "Oh come on Genbu, just give it chance will ya?" said Byakko, "it's not going to hurt you to go with onee-chan this once."

            Genbu pursed his lips obstinately: "Oh? And what exactly do I get out of this?"

            "Anything, name it and it's yours!" exclaimed Suzaku desperately.

            "Anything at all?" said Genbu with thoughtfully.

            "Hai!"

            The tortoise god suddenly grinned slyly.

            "If you fail, you cannot reorder time again," he said calmly, "and you will have to live with the consequences of your actions… for once."

            Suzaku took a deep breath. Should he fail, then he would have to live with the penalties regardless of how horrible those might be. Crimson eyes filled with determination met wise emerald ones.

            "Agreed," boomed the phoenix.

            "All right, now that we're all on the right page," stated Byakko, "may I be so bold as to ask how are you planning to influence the timeline? Surely you realize you can't be in direct contact with your mortals. It would be…"

            "Undignified," finished the Northern guardian.

            "Not to mention chaotic," added the tiger.

            "Iie, I will not go down to them. I plan on…" the redhead paused searching for the right word, "…recruiting help."

            "Help? How will a few more seishi possibly help you do the alterations you have in mind?" asked Genbu shaking his green mane.

            "They won't _be_ from this universe."

            "Surely not from the miko's…" Byakko trailed off as he saw Suzaku's contented look.

"Oh no," gasped Genbu, "You don't mean _that_ horrible place."

"You're joking," Byakko laughed nervously, "please tell us you're joking."

            "It's the only way," asserted Suzaku as he conjured a mirror out of thin air. Its reflective surface shone brightly and dimmed down to reveal a modern city.

            "You don't know what kind of barbaric things live in that place!" protested the eldest kami.

            "Genbu's right, akai. We've only ever gotten glimpses of that cosmos, it is too far!" rebuked Byakko.

            "It is only a bit beyond the miko's world, and it is the only place where I could find the people I need," explained Suzaku, "they know the original timeline and, with the right training, they could easily serve their purpose."

            "You _don't_ know that Suzaku," stated Genbu, "why don't you choose from the miko's world."

            "Iie," said the phoenix stubbornly, "I have made my choice."

            The mirror displayed his choice. The oldest was a girl in her late teens. She had hair that was a deep burgundy hue, tan colored skin, and coffee-colored eyes which hid behind a pair of glasses. The mirror then glowed once more and now it showed a girl roughly thirteen with orange-red hair, fierce jade eyes, and a pale oval face sprinkled with freckles. The mirror once more shifted and showed a different girl. She was younger than the redhead by about two years and had jet black hair, a suntanned skin, and kind chocolate eyes. The mirror changed once more and this time it showed a young boy roughly sixteen with unruly black hair, light skin and mischievous brown-black eyes. The mirror's reflective surface flashed a final time and now it showed all four loafing about a living room. The image then dimmed and dissipated along with the mirror. Genbu had gotten a good look at each choice. He then turned and yelled at Suzaku trying to make him see reason.

            "It has never been done before! You don't even know if you can transport them here from their universe!"

            "As much as it pains me, I have to side with Genbu on this one akai," said Byakko, "Are you sure you won't try the miko's realm, or even our universe? There has to be suitable candidates in either."

            Suzaku shook his head. "My decision has been made."

            Byakko sighed and Genbu threw his hands up in the air with irritation. "Fine! Have it your way! Just remember our deal: if your little plan fails, you stay failed."

            Suzaku grinned. It was all falling into place. Now all that remained was transporting his chosen four and he could turn back time. Suzaku looked expectantly at Taiitsu-kun.

            "Shall we begin Taiitsu-kun-sama?" he asked giddy with excitement.

            "Of course," said Taiitsu-kun, "as soon as you convince Seiryu."

            "Nani?!" exclaimed Suzaku enraged, "I have the majority!"

            "True," Taiitsu-kun nodded, "and had you chosen to transport mortals from the miko's realm I would have been able to comply. However, the world you have chosen is beyond my reach. I need the energy of the four of you to access that universe. Hence if Seiryu refuses to aid you, I cannot bring your choices here. I believe this is also a good time to let you know that I have no intention of training your chosen individuals."

            "NANI?!" cried out Suzaku once more. What was the crazy old hag doing?! His entire plan depended on having them trained and ready to fight by the time Miaka arrived! She was ruining everything! "Demo who will train them then?!"

            "Well, since you're so eager to have them skilled in combat, why don't you train them?!" said Taiitsu-kun with a thick hoarse laugh. Byakko and Genbu chortled as they pictured Suzaku in a cap and gown, complete with a red tassel, teaching four humans the basics. On the other hand, Seiryu looked mysteriously pensive.

            "I don't believe this!" screamed Suzaku above his brothers' laughter.

            "I believe I have found a solution to your problem, brother," said the war kami coolly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"There are four mortals and four of us," continued Seiryu unfazed, "if we each take one and train it, then your burden is considerably lightened. Don't you agree?"

Suzaku looked at his brother suspiciously.

"And what's in it for you?" inquired the phoenix kami.

"I'll go on with your little ploy if I get first choice on who I want to train. You will then let me use that mortal for my own personal purposes."

"And have you make your seishi even more powerful? No thank you. I'm not going to blow my only chance just because I trusted you! I want to bring mortals here to help my seishi not yours!"

"Suzaku," Seiryu spoke to the phoenix as if he were speaking to a child, "concerning my seishi, I told you that I would not change any of the things in the past. I meant every word. If your seishi hadn't finished them off by the time I had granted the third wish, I would've killed them all myself. So you see, I hold no love for them. You can be sure that as long as you don't interfere in my affairs, I will not interfere with your little game."

"Well, what do you think Byakko? Genbu?" inquired the crimson phoenix.

"It's a very intriguing proposition. I would not mind," said Byakko.

"I suppose I could live with that, it would be nice to have living seishi in Hokkan once more. I consent."

"Very well," Suzaku accepted the Kutou guardian's offer warily, "but what are you going to do with your warrior, Seiryu?"

"_That_ is my business," replied the kami dourly.

Suzaku clenched his jaw in annoyance. _What have I just agreed to?_

"Can we get started now?" the Southern guardian asked impatiently.

Taiitsu-kun frowned. She had run out of excuses. Well, it _had_ been pretty dull in the universe ever since Tenkou had been defeated. That menace was certainly not going to be one of the things brought back with the time reversal. She looked at the youngest kami and exhaled heavily. _Why not? _It would give her some company other than the wretched Nyan-Nyans running amuck in her place.

"Very well, I shall begin the transportation spell. Make a circle around me. Stand in your respective cardinal points," the kami did as she bided, "Now concentrate your and focus your energy to me."

The four kami then glowed with energy.

Green… 

White… 

Blue… 

Red…

From each kami a beam of light shot off and reached Taiitsu-kun. The swirl of colors blended within Taiitsu-kun and formed a dazzling spectrum. Then, from the depths of her ki, Taiitsu-kun began to emit a golden light. She raised a weathered hand above her head as the light gained intensity. When the light filled the entire chamber, a gold beam burst out of her and soared onto the sky.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.T.: **(¬_¬) I can't believe you're making me write this. This has go to be the STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!!!

**Jess: **Hey you lost the bet, live with it! ^____^

**Nalle****:** Besides you know you want to… ^_^

**O.T.:** No I don't!!! Self-inserts and Mary-sues are the lowest form of fic writing!

**Jess: **True but this is OUR lowest form of fic writing!

**Nalle****: **Now you've learned the problems with betting.

**O.T.:** *storms off* I am so not writing anymore…*rife cocks*… until people review! *laughs nervously* (.)

**Jess: **In case you haven't realized it yet, my bestest buddy O.T. here lost a bet. She had a story she had been messing with for some time now and it had four characters in it.

**Nalle****:** So we betted her that she would only get two reviews for the chapter she just posted in her other fic because it was so slow and action less.

**O.T.: ***mutters* Damn cruel comment if you ask me… *yells* IT WAS A CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT CHAPTER PEOPLE!!! I can't have Hyourin killing monsters and battling dark forces every frikin' chap! This isn't frikin' Dragonball Z!!!

**Jess: ***ignores her* And she said quote: "I know my public and I'ma get to the good part soon enough."

**Nalle****: **We told her "Wanna bet?" and she said "Fine!"

**Jess: **So we says "If we win we get to be the characters in the fic you're planning."

**Nalle****:** And she said: "If my writing sucks so bad that I'm only worthy of getting two reviews, not only will I stick you in there, I will stick myself and my BROTHER in there too!"

**Jess: ***laughs uncontrollably* Imagine the look on her face when she lost!

**O.T.:** *sulks in a corner* Gah! This is so degrading! (**8**___**8**)

**Jess:** It's not so bad!

**O.T.:** *whines* Yes it is! Now people are going to think the fic's retarded! No ones gonna read it! It was going to be such a good story too…

**Jess:** Quit whining! *whacks her on the head*

**Nalle****: **We'll make you a deal, if no one reads this or is remotely interested on what's going to happen next then let us know…

**Jess: **…and if we're in a good mood we might let you take the story off ff.net and banish it forevermore from our computer screens.

**O.T.: **Deal.

**Nalle****: **Well, you heard the lady, if you don't review she will not post. Is anyone out there interested on what's gonna happen next…

*silence*

**Jess:** Anybody at all?


	2. Choices

**Nalle****: **We're back!

**Jess: **Yes siree Bob! O.T. owns nothing so if you're going to make her feel bad by rubbing it in either call ahead and make an appointment or get in line with the rest of us.

**Nalle****: **Let's git started!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 - Choices **

(Or as we like to refer to it "Do we look like cattle to you?!")

_The sun beams bright_

_The morning gleams_

_The skies are blue_

_The calm breeze clean_

_Look up at spring_

_Decked out with life_

_Dance through petals_

_And scream in delight_

_But watch your step_

_As your mind roams free_

_Or you might just run_

_Into a tree _(^____^)

            It was the beginning of yet another boring day, which marked the beginning of yet another boring week, and that in turn was the beginning of the rest of a boring life. The morning sun beamed through the window's glass panes and onto a quartet of teenagers. They were dosing around the living room; their arms and legs sprawled about the furniture as is the norm. On the TV screen _Trigun_ was playing for the six-hundredth time. The large bulbous head one of the _Nebraska Family_ members was leering at them wickedly as the oldest girl put the finishing touches on an essay she was writing. Her fingers danced over her laptop while she spared glances at the TV. The two other girls were presently in a very intellectual discussion trying to decide whether they would choose Vash the Stampede or Knives as their koibito.

            "The way I see it Nalle, Vash has the whole cute/innocent thing going whereas Knives is just flat out psychotic," explained Jessica as she flicked red-orange hair out of her eyes.

            "But you do realize that the innocent moron is just an act," pointed out the younger brunette, "Vash may act like a ditz but he's very aware of what goes on around him."

            "Well yeah _nee-chan_, but you have to agree he is a _baka_ most of the time."

            "_Demo_! He can get very manly and hot when he means business Jess," said Nalleli looking up at the screen adoringly, "those glasses… those gloves… and the coat…"

            "And he gets sparklies! Don't forget the sparklies!" squealed Jessica as she jumped up and down on the sofa.

            "Will you keep it down?" snapped Selene, "I'm trying to do an essay here!"

            "You should've done that during the weekend, Selene," chided Nalleli.

"Besides, you're not the boss of us!" answered the redhead.

            "As a matter of fact, since you're in MY house and using MY anime, you have to do what I say."

            "That a fact?" said Ezra speaking up for the first time. He was lying on the couch in a position which forced him to watch the TV from an upside-down point of view, "Then I guess I should point out that you're also using MY DVD player."

            Selene smiled sweetly.

            "Screw you _hermanito_ (little brother)," she told him in a disgustingly sugary voice.

            "Back at you, _ahou_," he retorted in the same tone.

            And so, the morning dragged on with the four teens interacting in horribly cluttered multilingual phrases. Their sentences, which were made up of bits of English, Japanese, and Spanish, would often make their parents shiver in repulsion as they passed by. If things kept going they way they were headed, pretty soon the foursome would be unable to communicate with the outside world. _It was_, Selene thought, _not a bad suggestion. Just imagine! We would have then created a new language!_ She smiled as she resumed her typing.

Nothing interesting ever happened in this frame of reality. It was a fact the group had come to accept. There was no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, no monster in your closet, no nymphs to offend if you cut down the forest, no unicorn to trap with a golden halter, or dragon to lure with promises of gold, and definitely no such thing as magic. It was cruel reality. Yet deep inside, everyone holds a place where they shoved all those foolish hopes. There in that place, the worlds of anime thrived. The three girls felt this.

            "It's as if," Selene had once said, "you want to believe the anime is real and even though deep down you _know_ that it's just a story, for a short period of time you also _know_ it's real. That's the reason why we look up the Universe of the Four Gods in the library, or search for portals in wells… because as long as we don't lose that little glimmer of hope, there's a chance we might find what we're looking for."

            "Or give ourselves a concussion," Jessica had added, "which, by the way, turns out to be the same thing!"

            Jessica and Nalleli were sisters despite the fact that they were direct opposites in appearance and temperament. Jessica was the older of the two with vibrant carroty hair and green eyes. Her disposition was fierce and she was relatively easy to aggravate. If truth be told, this was usually what got her in trouble. Her strong willed nature also caused people to regularly label her as a brat; as a result, she had a hard time adjusting. But all was not lost because the people who were worthwhile often got used to her bossy attitude and discovered how good a friend she could be.

            "If they're so intolerant that they want to label me before they know me, then they're not worth my time anyway," she would huff when her mother chided her actions.

Nalleli was younger than her sister by about two years and had dark black hair with brown eyes. She was the calm and easy going of the group. If something had to be done, then she would do it at her own pace. Her philosophy was highly biased to the "live and let live" concept. Nalleli never threw the tantrums her sister would develop on a daily basis because she usually conceded with whatever was required of her. She was sweet and unbelievably innocent in appearance. Nevertheless, she was given to sudden spurts of hyperactivity, and when she got angry it was a very scary sight. But as a habit, she exerted no control over anyone, and, in return, did not expect to be too pressured herself: live and let live. Sometimes she could take her docile nature to the point of annoyance. 

"I wish you'd fight back once in a while! It's not really that hard!" griped Jessica.

"She has a point Nalle," concurred Selene, "If you don't become more assertive, people will walk all over you."

The girls' parents both worked throughout the day, and it was a perfectly sensible arrangement. That is to say, until spring break came around. Like so many overprotective couples, their parents simply refused to leave the two girls unsupervised for the day. And so, it was up to Selene, who just barely qualified as a "responsible adult", to baby-sit them. It was an arrangement the two sisters found embarrassing, but necessary. The alternative was to accompany their parents' to work. Once there, they would be the only middle-school students within the company "day-care". Needless to say, this was an even more undignified situation.

            "Why can't they trust us enough to leave us home alone?" muttered Jessica.

            "It's not like we'd break anything… not valuable anyway," observed Nalleli.

            Selene was the oldest of the group. She was headed towards her third year of college despite being only 18. High School had lost its luster during freshmen and sophomore year. The last straw had been when her favorite subject was butchered by two incompetent teachers. Eventually, after a year of reading nothing but the rudimentary Shakespeare plays (_Romeo and Juliet_, _Julius Caesar_) and Pre-Civil War slavery novels, English had lost all of its appeal. She just didn't care anymore. Her teachers' statements often put on a show of offering assistance, but their demeanor and tone towards her exposed their true thoughts: "You'll never amount to more than a second rate author."

(A/N: What kind of teacher says: "Oh, being an author doesn't seem to be the career for you. You'll have to get your masters in English before you can even begin to consider becoming a decent author.")

            When the opportunity presented itself, Selene took it and graduated a year early. She immediately enrolled in a nearby college and took her first **real** English class in two years. Now that she had returned to her element, the teen remembered why she loved writing.

            Ezra was Selene's younger brother. He had plenty of acquaintances, but somehow he managed to always be alone. The fact was that people thought him weird. What other boy could name the Dodgers' starting line up along with their batting averages and at the same time know all the words to _Mr. Mistoffolees _from _Cats? _Of course, the fact that he seemed to be in a fashion coma, and his goal in life was to be a Nationally Certified Alchemist didn't help. Teachers liked him well enough, but only because they saw him as an unusual specimen. His interests varied from mecha-anime to _Les Miserables_. It was no wonder that his parents became more bizarre-tolerant than most. A normal conversation might include references to himself in third person or an uninterrupted chain of mindless rambles.

            Soon, the _Trigun_ episode ended with the always welcomed _Kaze__ wa Mirai ni Fuku_. The three girls sang along enthusiastically as Ezra shook his head to the rhythm.

            "_Ne_, Selene, shouldn't you be getting to school?" asked Nalle as the effect of the music wore off.

            "Nah, I still have an hour to go," she answered looking up at the wall clock, "it's only 10:45."

            "I don't think so; did you make sure to set the clock ahead one hour last night?"

            "Yeah, I told Ezra to do it."

            "Huh? Me?" asked the boy, "I thought you did it."

            Selene's eyes then narrowed behind her glasses

"What do you mean 'I thought you did it'? I clearly told you to do it before we went to bed!"

            "Um… oh yeah," the boy jumped off the couch and sprinted to the clock. He gently pushed the hour hand up a notch with his finger. "There! I did it _nee-chan_!" he exclaimed proudly.

            Selene breathed heavily before pouncing on her brother in an attempt to choke the life out of him.

            "Ack! Selene, _matte_!" he cried out as he tried to escape his sister's clutches, "_Parale__ mensa! Vas a lleguar tarde_!" he managed to squeak.("Stop it stupid! You're going to be late!")

            The college girl froze in her tracks.

            "I'M ALREADY LATE!!!" she cried out in distress and her chibi form raced around gathering her school materials. Her things always seemed to disperse themselves around her home when she was in a hurry. Selene crammed loose papers and books into her mail-man style backpack as she ran out the door…

… in her pajamas.

            She immediately ran back in and changed into something decent. After a few seconds, she rushed out again and slammed the door behind her. After a while, Selene stepped back inside and screamed at the top of her chibi lungs.

            "What are you doing?! Can't you see I'm late!"

            Blank stares.

            "_MUEVANSE BAKAS!_" (Move bakas!)

            Prompted by her burning glare, the three younger teens jumped up and hurried out the door. The four crammed into Selene's blue X-terra. It had been a graduation present from her uncle, and she loved it despite the fact that it was far from being new. After a quick argument over who had called shot-gun first, Jessica pushed through Ezra and sat down in the front seat.

            "Buckle up," snapped Selene as she backed out of her driveway.

            "Do you know you get a real attitude problem when you're under stress?" asked Jessica.

            "Suit yourself," answered Selene and she stepped on the gas. The car shot forward in a blue streak. The redhead became plastered against her seat and promptly fumbled for the seatbelt. Ezra tumbled and landed on the floor. He blinked and saw a lump in his line of vision.

            "Hey! I found my backpack!," he righted himself and screamed, "SELENE! YOU PASSED A STOP SIGN!"

            "_Urusei_ and sit tight!" answered his sister as she swerved around a corner.

            "SELENE! That was a children's crossing!!!"

            "Yes it was, boy! NOW LET ME CONCENTRATE!"

            "AAAHH! Watch out for that cat!" yelled her brother again.

            The blue car swerved around the terrified feline.

            "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!!!" shrieked Nalleli.

            "The train! WATCH OUT FOR THE TRAIN!!!" her brother screamed shutting his eyes. The vehicle skidded to a halt as it reached the railroad tracks. The three passengers each wailed a different complaint. Selene's Evil Glare® fell upon the group.

            "Shut up!" she pointed to her brother, "Buckle up!" she pointed to the redhead, "Start praying," she told the youngest brunette.

            No sooner had the train passed, that the nightmarish X-terra continued its rampage. Jessica whimpered, Nalleli gripped the may-god-have-mercy-on-our-souls handle, and chibi Ezra began to cry softly in a corner of the car.

            "You're going to get us all killed," moaned Jessica.

            "Sue me," was her curt reply.

            "Ooh! Lookie-look! Flashy lights! Pretty colors!" said the chibi boy peering through the rear window, "Hi flashy lights!" he called out waving, "You look prettyful!"

            Selene's eyes widened as she saw the patrol car blinking behind her.

            "No!" she cried out in frustration, "Why me? Why today of all days? This is so royally screwed up!"

            She reluctantly pulled over and proceeded to slam her head against the steering wheel as the police officer made his way towards her. Ezra was still fascinated by the lights.

            "Can we get blinky lights for our car too?" he asked.

            Selene muttered something very unladylike.

.

………-____-*………

.

            The middle-aged police officer took out his notorious pad and pen as he stalked towards the blue vehicle. It was the second speeder that day. With any luck, he'd be able to fulfill his ticket quota for the week. He smirked as he spotted the passengers.

"Teenagers," he muttered. Now those he could handle, unlike some of the more aggressive adults in the area. He strode on with even more confidence. Teenagers were easily intimidated, and he planned to bust them for everything he could: from seatbelts to current insurance. He approached the driver's window and tapped the glass motioning for it to open. The girl inside nodded and began to comply when a sudden beam of light burst through the atmosphere and hit the blue car. The golden intensity blinded the officer and he staggered back…

…onto moving traffic.

            The sound of a horn brought him back to his senses. He leapt off the road and pressed himself against the blue X-terra just as a cement truck zoomed past.

            "That was close!" he gasped as he patted his chest. The police officer turned to the vehicle only to see that it was completely deserted. The windows were completely rolled up, the doors were locked, the keys were not in the ignition, and the alarm was on. Except for the fact that the seatbelts were buckled in, the car looked as if it had been parked there all morning. The police man scratched his balding head confused beyond measure. He shook his head hoping it would help him make sense of what had just occurred.  Then he reached into his shirt pocket and brought out a metallic square bottle. He unscrewed the cap and spilled an amber liquid onto the pavement. Once he was done, he hastily retreated to his patrol car and drove away.

.

………@____@………

.

            The four kami looked expectantly at Taiitsu-kun who remained in deep meditation. Then, four golden outlines flickered against the ceiling. The outlines soon became actual people who fell painfully onto the floor.

                "Ow!"

            "Get off me _bakas_!" cried out Ezra from beneath a pile of bodies.

            "Selene! You really did it this time!" snapped an SD Jessica as she popped her friend on the head.

            "I don't know what you're talking about!" retorted the older girl turning chibi herself.

            "Don't play dumb! You killed us!" screamed the redhead, "We died in an accident because of your crazy driving!"

            "I did not!"

            "Yes you did!" insisted Jessica, "I saw a bright light and everything! I was too young and beautiful to die!"

            "Well, you were young anyway."

            "Don't make jokes!" said Jessica as she began to sniffle, "I died and I never knew true love!" she whined as she cried waterfalls.

            Selene ignored the whining girl, while Nalleli's eyes popped out of her head.

            "Nalle?" asked Selene waving her hand in front of the girl's face, " _daijobou__-ka_?"

            The young brunette's mouth hanged opened and she pointed to something behind Selene. Jessica stopped crying long enough to notice her sister's behavior.

            "*sniff* Nalle? _Que_ _tienes_?" (Literally: What do you have? But trans: What's wrong?)

            The older girls turned and saw what had captivated the youngest girl's attention. There, before them was Suzaku in all his bishie glory.

            "Selene," said Jessica drooling.

            "Yeah?" answered Selene dazedly.

            "Thanks for killing me."

            "Sure… anytime…"

            Suzaku smiled warmly which made the girls melt. Without warning the trio lunged at said kami and glomped him.

            "Ah!" Suzaku cried out as the weight of three chibi-fangirls  pulled him down.

            "Oh my god-ness you're so incredibly hot!" squealed Jessica as she snuggled him.

            "Please! Loosen your grip!" the kami said as Jessica all but crushed his ribcage.

            "Your hair is so shiny!" exclaimed Nalle as she tugged on it.

            "Itai!"

            "And your wings are so soft!" said Selene as she caressed the feathers.

            "Ah! Don't!" Suzaku shuddered: he had very sensitive wings. That piece of information was registered by all three and soon six hands were stroking the crimson feathers, "_Yamete_!" he begged and for the first time in history, Suzaku blushed. His protests only served to spur the girls.

            The rest of the kami looked down at their youngest brother with amusement. Even Seiryu smirked as the fangirls reduced his brother to a chibi version of his former glory. Taiitsu-kun cleared her throat loudly, but only Ezra turned to face her.

            "Ahem."

            "_Wai_! _Wai_! We died and went to heaven!" the girls sang.

-__-*

            "AH~HEM!"

            "_Arrigato_ Selene! We owe you big time!" giggled the girls.

-_____-*

            "Um, girls…" warned Ezra as he saw Taiitsu-kun become irritated, "you chicks might want to turn around… girls?" _

            But the trio were no longer paying attention to anything other than the bishie they had pinned to the floor.

            "He's mine!" yelled Jessica "I claimed him!"

            "I saw him first!" replied Nalleli.

            "_Nee-chan_…" called out Ezra.

            "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me so I get him!" shouted Selene, "Besides, you're both too young for him."

            "SAYS WHO?!" demanded the sisters.

            "Says me!"

            "Jess…" Ezra tried again with no success.

            "You just want him for yourself!" Jessica accused her.

            "So do you, Red! Leggo!"

            "_Tu__ sueltalo_!" (You release him!)

            "No!"

            "Nalle, you guys might want to…" Ezra tried in vain once more to gain their attention.

            "_SUELTENLO_!" (Plural: Release him!)

            "NO!"

            "_QUE LO SUELTEN_!" (I said release him!)

            "_Yamete_, _onegai_!" Suzaku pleaded as he became the focus of a three-way tug war.

            "NO!"

*WHAM**SMACK**WHAP*

            Suzaku found himself sitting on the floor. The three girls were crumpled on the ground around him with enormous bumps on their heads. Taiitsu-kun glared at everyone while she wielded a heavy hammer. Ezra winced and edged away from the twitching girls.

            The trio slowly stood up as they rubbed the lumps on their heads.

            "Jess," said Selene, "I don't think we're dead."

            "I know, it hurts too much to be heaven," moaned the redhead.

            "Now do I have your attention?" asked the old creator.

            "Taiitsu-kun? The Kamis?! When did you get here?" asked Nalleli as she stood up.

            "They've _been_ here," answered Ezra. -__-0

            "Okay, now I know I'm not in heaven," muttered Jessica.

            "You are not dead," confirmed the old woman, "you've been transported here because Suzaku has work for you to do."

            "Work?" asked Ezra, "What kind of work?"

            Taiitsu-kun turned to the Southern guardian. As if on cue, the phoenix kami dusted himself and began to explain.

            "I have convinced Taiitsu-kun to allow me to turn back time in order to change the past. I need four people who have a knowledge of what happened in the original timeline so they can protect my seishi and ensure their happiness." 

            "So you're saying…" Jess trailed off.

            "I need your help," finished Suzaku.

            The three girls felt their hearts stop.

            "This… this is for real," stammered Selene. The phoenix kami nodded.

            "Will you help me?"  he asked with a kind smile.

            "YES!" chirped the girls instantly.

            However, Ezra raised his hand.

            "Question:" said the boy, "What's in it for me? I mean, okay the three girlies have a chance to meet up with their dream-dates, but what about me? What exactly do I get out of this?"

            Genbu smiled wryly, this boy mirrored his sentiments exactly.

            "You impertinent little whelp! You should consider it an honor!" snapped Seiryu.

            "Honor, yeah, well the thing about honor is that it don't pay the muffin man. Get my drift?" asked Ezra, "I mean, here I am putting my life on hold so I can go off to god knows where, and when I get there I'll probably be in major life-threatening danger. I'm sorry, but honor's not going to cover it. I need something real."

            Selene looked at her brother with a wide-eyed "how-could-you-say-that?!" look. She deftly whacked Ezra upside the head.

            "You _baka_! What kind of selfish and immature question is that?!" she yelled at her brother.

            "Well, it's true! You guys get the lovey-dovey crap and I get nothing!"

            "_Ahou_! _No_ _digas_ _tarugadas_!" (Don't say stupid things!)

            "Why you-"

            Immediately a brawl between the two siblings erupted as the spectators, kami and mortal alike, sweatdropped.

            "Um, I suppose I could arrange something," said Suzaku quietly. Nevertheless, it was enough to stop the siblings' wrestling, "If you accomplish the mission I have for you, then I will grant the four of you one wish."

            "Really?" asked Jessica amazed.

            "Wow, I'm not sure what to ask for," said Nalleli.

            "You'll have plenty of time to think about it," said the Phoenix guardian.

            "Well, you can count me in! I know exactly what I want!" said Ezra.

            "He said one wish for the four of us," pointed out Selene.

            "Rightfully it's my wish because I was the one who asked for it!"

            "So?! There's three of us and one of you. You're out numbered!" snapped his sister.

            Before another clash ensued, Taiitsu-kun intervened.

            "Before you are released into the universe you must prepare. What you're about to embark upon is no game. You need to have fighting and survival skills," said her weathered voice, "I have rejected the post of sensei so the responsibility has fallen upon the four kami."

            The quartet glanced at the four deities nervously.

            "Each kami will chose one of you to train as a sentinel, when your training is complete you will draw power from each as if you were a seishi."

            "Sentinel…" said Jessica testing the word, "I like the sound of that."

            "I will choose now," announced Seiryu, "Stand in line."

            "Why does he…?" began Nalleli but Suzaku shook his head.

            "It was part of the deal," the phoenix explained ruefully.

            Inside, all four mortals were chanting a mantra of "please not me". However, after a few minutes, Jessica grew irritated. She glared at the water kami as he inspected each teenager like one would a piece of fish.

            "Do we look like cattle to you?" huffed the redhead.

            Icy cold eyes met her green ones. A few seconds later the green irises lowered.

            "I thought as much," he said with disdain, " I suggest you keep that mouth shut."

            Selene scoffed.

            "Do you have a comment?" he asked turning to her.

            The oldest girl rolled her eyes without so much as glancing his way.

            "Look at me when I speak to you!" he snapped.

            Selene put on her best "oh-ye-of-little-brain" smile and met his glare. After a while Seiryu broke eye contact.

            "It would behoove you to know your place," he declared contemptuously, "but you will do."

            "Beg pardon?" asked Selene.

            "I will train you."

            The girl felt as if she had been slammed against a wall.

            "But, but…"

            "I have chosen," replied the dragon guardian settling the matter.

            "NO! Wait! You said I didn't know my place! That means-"

            "That I will teach you your place," he said smiling cruelly.

            O_____O

            The college girl looked like she would burst into tears any second.

            "Well, now it's my turn," announced Suzaku.

            The fire kami seemed to have already made decision because he walked directly towards Nalleli. He offered his hand to the young brunette.

            "I would like to train you," he told her softly.

            Nalleli blushed and took his hand without hesitation. Jessica shot her a dirty look, but the girl was beaming. Suzaku had chosen her. After a small argument with Genbu, Byakko stepped up next. The tiger kami pondered the two remaining choices and finally arrived at a decision. He walked towards the pair and stopped in front of the redhead.

            "I will train you, Akai," grinned the Western guardian as he ruffled her hair.

            Genbu smirked and turned to Ezra.

            "I guess that means you're with me ne?" said the tortoise.

            Ezra shrugged.

            "I have no complaints," he told the Hokkan deity.

            "You have all made your choices then?" asked Taiitsu-kun.

            Four nods. Selene was currently in a corner of the vast room. She was sitting facing the corner with her knees pulled up to her chin, and an unnatural darkness clouded around her. Her friends sweatdropped and decided on ignoring her.

            "Then all that remains is the time reversal," said the old creator and sighed, "how far back are you planning to go, Suzaku?"

            "Six years before Miaka's arrival."

            Jessica's raised her eyebrows. _Six years in the universe? Wow._

            "Excuse me," interrupted the Byakko sentinel, "I was wondering, how will our stay here affect our world. Exactly, how much time will pass in our reality?"

            "Yes, I considered that before I transported you here," replied Taiitsu-kun, "When we take mikos we slow down the time in their world so they will not be missed. In this case, I wasn't sure how much of a negative effect your absence would have, so I stopped time."

            "You stopped time?" blurted Nalleli.

            "Yes, a few seconds after I transferred you here, time in your world stopped."

            "Oh. Okay then," said Jessica astounded by the old woman's power.

            "Now where were we? Ah yes, six years before Miaka's arrival, " continued the creator, "you realize this will pose a problem."

            "How?" asked the Konan deity.

            "One of your seishi will be training with me during that time. Do you wish to inform him of the sentinels?"

            "No. My seishi must know nothing in order for this to work."

            "Then how shall I conceal the four beings walking around my palace?"

            Suzaku pursed his lips.

            "You obviously can't," answered Seiryu, "we shall each have to teach in our realm. The mortals can then return to your palace to sleep, bathe, and eat."

            "I suppose I _could_ magically close off a portion of the palace for this purpose," mused Taiitsu-kun as she gave Suzaku as side glance.

            "Fine, we'll do it his way," sulked Suzaku irritated by the fact that his draconic brother was presenting the solution to every problem.

                Taiitsu-kun hid a smirk and nodded accordingly. Her beady eyes closed in concentration. Selene looked up from her gloomy corner and rejoined the group. The kami's eyes were fixed on the ancient woman as the room shifted. The columns blurred and danced before the four teens' eyes.

            "I think I'm gonna hurl," muttered Ezra as the room slowly wound down. The chamber finally stabilized and said boy fell on his face. Everyone turned to look at the fallen adolescent and the three girls snickered. Selene walked up to her fallen sibling and pulled him to his feet.

            "Let's go again! Let's go again!" the two youngest girls burst into chant. Suzaku and Byakko smiled at their childlike display.

            "There, it's done," said Taiitsu-kun, "Will there be anything else?"

            "Just one question," said Selene, "if we're going to be protecting _Suzaku's_ seishi why are all the kami here?"

            "Well…" the crimson phoenix trailed off.

            "Suzaku needed our permission to alter time," stated Genbu offhandedly, "Together, the four kami create a circle with each power canceling out the other. If one part of the circle becomes more powerful than the rest, then the Universe is thrown into chaos."

            Selene nodded as she grasped what Genbu was explaining.

            "So all of you had to cooperate with Suzaku or…"

            "The Universe would be disrupted," finished Genbu.

            Ezra had recovered an was presently humming something that closely resembled _Circle_ _of_ _Life_. His sister gave him a quick glare and mouthed "stop it".

            "Not to mention," continued Seiryu, "that he agreed to let me use my sentinel for personal purposes."

            The dragon kami received great satisfaction in watching Selene do a double-take and blanch significantly.

            "What kind of 'personal purposes'?" she asked warily.

            "Yes brother, I am curious about these 'purposes' as well," said the phoenix giving the dragon deity a meaningful glance.

            "I shall not discuss my plans with those who it does not concern," answered Seiryu haughtily, "as for you girl, you shall know soon enough."

            Selene frowned but otherwise refrained from commenting.

            "We'll leave you to rest then, and tomorrow we will begin your training," said Suzaku. With four multi-colored flashes of light, the kami disappeared. Jessica sighed.

            "I knew today was going to be weird," she muttered, "I just never expected it to be this weird."

            Suddenly several Nyan-Nyans popped out of nowhere.

            "Nyan-Nyans fix!"

            "KAWAII!!!" squealed the girls as the little aqua-haired Nyan-Nyans swarmed around them.

            "They will show you to your rooms," announced the old woman, which turned out to be redundant seeing how the little girls were chanting that very same thing.

            "Nyan-Nyans show you your rooms!"

            "Yes! Nyan-Nyans take you!"

            Soon, with the unnatural swiftness only pushing Nyan-Nyans can produce, the four teenagers found themselves within their individual chambers. The rooms were very elegant and overwhelmed the young visitors. Rich tapestries and color scheme of each room reflected each of the sentinel's individual deity.

            Ezra grinned as he saw the enormous green bed in his room. _All mine… Mwahahahaa! _Said teen then proceeded to jump on the bottle green bedding. The multi-colored stone walls of the room echoed his laughter. The hardwood floor of his room was set in such a manner that the grain of the wood created a tortoise shell pattern. There was a large tortoise shell being suspended like a bowl from the ceiling with heavy iron chains. Within the pine-green bowl small flames crackled and lit the room. On the far wall there was a desk and shelves on the wall filled with parchment scrolls. A wide tapestry of a tortoise and a snake amidst the snow covered the wall next to the miniature library.

            Meanwhile, Jessica was presently immersed in the rich embroidered tapestry of a pure white tiger ready to pounce hanging on her chamber's wall. The cat's lifelike glossy blue eyes captivated her. Several rugs resembling a white tiger's skin were strewn all over the gray-swirled marble floor. There was yet another enormous bed this one was swathed in black and white tiger stripes. The walls were made of obsidian which also attributed them the role of mirrors. Milky agate had been embedded into the dark polished walls to form coiling patterns spiraling across the room. Across from the doorway there were several wooden targets mounted on tripods and atop the bedside table was a bow and a quiver of white feathered arrows.

            Next door, Nalleli was fingering the golden tassels on the bedposts. The crimson canopy above her king-sized bed was wreathed in swirls of gold thread. Threaded ruby-hued crystals dangled from all around the edge. The way they sparkled in the light, she wouldn't be surprised if the crystals actually _were _rubies. The floor was covered with layers of shimmering red cloth, and there was a gilded fire pit in the middle of the room. Every now and then a miniature phoenix made entirely of flame would flicker out of the hearth and fly towards the ceiling only to fade away just before reaching the heavy beams. The walls were made of lacquered mahogany and the golden outlines of phoenixes adorned the posts and rafters. Beside her bed there was a dainty dresser with a large oval mirror. Chains of interwoven sakura blossoms hung from the girders filling the room with their sweet scent. Next to the dresser there was an ornate wardrobe made of the same wood as the dresser. Inside there were several outfits and matching silk slippers. Nalleli smiled as she took out a flat square box about the size and shape of an average textbook. Inside, the walls were surrounded by rosy silk and there were several sets of jewelry. She picked up each glittering piece and wondered at their sleek yet simple design. The young brunette quickly put on an outfit along with a necklace and is matching earrings.

            "I am Nalleli, Suzaku's sentinel!" she told the mirror proudly, "Oh yeah! I definitely look the part." 

            Across the hall, the slate walls in Selene's room were decorated with a varied assortment of blue-and-silver daggers, swords, and spears. The far side of her chamber seemed to break apart from the rest of the room to become a large pool surrounded by natural stones. The pond had a fountain in the shape of a serpentine dragon carved out of blue crystal winding around a tall angular boulder with clear water spewing out of its jaws. Directly across the room was a white ring painted on the nondescript gray stone floor. In that same corner there was a mannequin with white marks painted all over it propped against a large tilted desk. Directly next to the desk there were three enormous chests packed with scrolls so that when Selene squinted they looked like scrubbing brushes. Instead of an elegant canopy bed, there was what seemed to be a large pillow dyed a deep shade of cobalt and three smaller pillows of the same shade but lined with silver thread. She tested the large cushion and found that it was very comfortable despite it's plain appearance. Other than the weapons the only other things on the walls were silver torch holders in the shape of (you guessed it) Seiryu and a large tapestry depicting an enormous water dragon surrounded by rain-clouds and wisps of silvery fibers denoting thunder bolts. It was a functional room for the sentinel of a functional deity. Selene sat down on a bean bag-like cushion and eyed the tapestry with contempt.

            "Someone thinks much of himself," she muttered and then smirked, "I wonder if he's compensating for something."

            Suddenly a Nyan-Nyan popped out of nowhere.

            "Hello!" she giggled.

            "Wha-!" Selene gave a start, "Hey! Don't do that! Use the door like everyone else!"

            "But Nyan-Nyan has something of yours!" with that a heavy black bag fell in Selene's lap.

            "My backpack! Thanks Nyan-Nyan."

            But the aqua-haired child was gone. Selene shrugged, _I should start getting used to people disappearing and reappearing this is Mt. Taikyoku._ She pushed up her glasses and dug out her laptop.

            "While I'm here, I should catch up on my FY. It has been a while."

            As she started her laptop a question floated through her mind. In fact the same query was being though by the others:

_What will happen tomorrow?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.T.:** THERE IT'S DONE! *throws chapter 2 at muses*

**Jess: **Finally! Geez, took you long enough!

**Nalle****: **I know huh? You need to seriously pick up the pace O.T.!

**O.T.: **Or else what?

**Jess: ***looks at O.T. with narrowed eyes* Do you really want me to answer that?

**O.T.:** Um… no. (.)

**Nalle****: **You need to work faster. How's chapter three coming along?

**O.T.: **Um… fine ju-… just fine.

**Jess: **Oh really? Lemme see it then.

**O.T.: **NO! It's not ready! *grabs paper and clutches it to chest*

**Jess: **Give it now! *reaches for paper*

**O.T.: **NO! *tries to pull away*

**Jess:** *thinks then brightens* (O.O….¬.¬) Look! It's Chichiri strip-teasing!

**O.T.: **WHERE?! *looks about frantically*

**Jess: ***snatches paper* HA!

**O.T.:** NO! Don't read it! It's not ready!

**Jess: ***ignores her and reads* "Chapter Three- Lessons…" *turns paper looking for print* That's it?!

**O.T.: ***quietly* Yes.

**Nalle****: **You haven't even started?!

**O.T.: **Technically yes… See I named the chap.

**Jess: ***lunges at O.T.* WHY YOU!!!

**O.T.:** AH! _MATTE_!!! *is getting beaten to a bloody pulp*

**Nalle****: **Okay you do that Jess and I'll go answer the reviews:

**Chiri26**: Of course it's not retarded we just get that through her thick skull. As for who gets who… we're still battling each other about it… you know clubs and shields and all that. ^__~

**CosmicMoon**: Thank you! Now if we could just get her to get into the spirit! You know deep down O.T. wants to. She's just embarrassed because she has to write about herself. But worry not! She _will_ continue. As you can see we're making progress as we speak!

**Otaku-no-miko**: It's not so much the writer but the muses that make a story, but yeah, O.T. is pretty good… ONCE SHE GETS HE BUTT IN GEAR!!! *glares at authoress who is presently receiving bruises everywhere*

**Ryochan8**: I'm glad someone appreciated the deity's accuracy. The way O.T. has it structured, Genbu is a bit on the snobby/know-it-all side 'cause he's the oldest, Byakko is the good-humored and playful one, Seiryu is just arrogant, uptight, and obviously still sore about losing to his lovey-dovey brother, and Suzaku is… Suzaku! The cute and gentle lover, but he can be dangerous when aggravated! And if you think these chapters are long, you should check out the ones in her other FY Fanfic. I still think they're modeled after Charles Dickens… Can you say "rambling"? Again, we will keep her posting and ALL SEVEN seishi WILL receive the happiness they deserve… RIGHT O.T.?

**O.T.: ***looks up at Nalle* well you see it's still a working process and… ACK! NO!!!

**Nalle****: ***Takes out glitter covered sledgehammer* Okay Jess now it's my turn! *WHAM*

**Jess:** Fine by me, I'll take over the reviews now:

****

**Koneko03**: Yes, some self inserts are terribly tacky, but we the muses will continue to… *ahem* inspire O.T. to be as realistic as possible. Since we are the "sentinels" it makes sense for us to be unusually powerful. HOWEVER we will emphasize [read: nag to death] that we are NOT omnipotentmeaning we _won't _fight all Seiryu seven and still be back in time for crumpets. In fact now that I think about it there is very little that we can do seeing how we might seriously alter the timeline and that's no good. Anywho, I admit that Character Development is _very_ important it's just that O.T. gets carried away and as important as a CD chapter is, it just doesn't reel in the reviews a good action chappy would ne?

**Samurai-Nashie**: Of course it's cute! We're in it! And let me just say: Welcome aboard!

**Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky**: Well I can't guarantee it will be soon, but we'll beat the chaps out of her _soon enough_! *grins evilly*

**Bronze Dagger**: HEY! I KNOW YOU!!! You were the new review in other fic! It's always nice to see a new face! (figuratively speaking) Welcome and feel free to join in the bashing! *gives Bronze Dagger a personalized blue mallet* 

Well, that's a wrap!

**O.T.: ***is twitching on the floor* Please make the room stop, I want to get off.

**Nalle****:** Our work here is done. Question, comments, and personal threats to the author will be appreciated.

**Jess:** Till next time then we'll see you all in…

**Chapter 3 - Training**


	3. Training

****

Chapter 3 - Training

"**_Engl. Professor_**- A great Asian philosopher once dreamt he was a butterfly. From that moment on he was convinced that he was a butterfly dreaming it was a philosopher. What does this teach us?

****

Selene- One should never mix sake and opium.

****

Engl. Professor- Correct."

Selene was filled with unexplainable delight as the morning rays filtered through the window…then she woke up. She dragged herself out of bed and reached for her jeans and T-shirt which the Nyan-Nyans had been nice enough to wash for her. Muttering God-knows-what under her breath, she shuffled sleepily towards the banquet hall. Everyone was already assembled and chatting avidly about the lessons to come.

"Isn't it exciting?!" cried Nallely.

"_HAAAIIII_!!!" answered Jess.

"I can't wait to learn telekinesis," piped Ezra as he paced his fingertips against his temples and focused on his plate, "Rise! I order you! Rise, my meat roll servant!"

Both girls rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Oi, Selene! Where have you been?! You slept in _baka_!" chirped Nallely.

The oldest girl mumbled something about annoying blobs of sunshine before letting herself fall upon the chair like a bag of wet cement.

"You alright sis?" asked Ezra as his sister glared at the empty plate before her with bloodshot eyes.

"Coffee," came the simple reply, "give me coffee."

"Um, there's no coffee," replied Jess which earned her a fierce look from behind a flash of glass, "but-there's-black-tea-and-it's-kinda-like-coffee."

The red head offered a teacup of said liquid. Selene snatched the cup from her hands and downed it in a single gulp. Her three companions blinked several times before wisely returning to their previous conversation.

"What do you think they'll teach us first?" asked Nalle.

"FIRE BLASTS!!! I WANT FIRE BLASTS!!!" chanted Ezra.

"Yeah, probably magic! That would be soooo COOL!!!" agreed the redhead.

Selene snorted and both girls turned to look at her.

"What makes you think they'd start with the cool stuff?" asked the college girl.

"How do _you _know they won't?" retorted her brother.

"Because I know I wouldn't want to teach you anything destructive before you learned a little discipline," she answered him.

"Whatever S'lene, you're just grumpy 'cause you have to hang with uptight-water-dude," teased Jessica.

"Yeah, we get the sweet kami while you get the crab!" giggled Nallely.

"He's not a crab, he's a dragon…and I'm NOT grumpy!" snapped Selene, "I'm a little off from lack of caffeine!"

"Riiiiiight," said Ezra.

"You know what I'm getting sick of you!" shouted the oldest girl as she reached out and gripped him by the collar. The boy shut his eyes tightly as he awaited the inevitable, but the hit never came. Four simultaneous puffs of smoke filled the middle of the chamber. Not wanting to make a scene, Selene released her brother brusquely.

"So, I suppose you are ready to go?" asked Suzaku brightly. Not waiting for a response, he practically darted towards Nallely and grabbed her hand. In a whirl of crimson smoke, the pair was gone.

"Lemme guess, Suzaku's a morning person," Selene stated blandly.

"Must come with being a bird and all," agreed Jessica.

"I believe he was worried Seiryu would find some other way to further alter his plans," snickered Byakko.

"It can't possibly be that bad between them, I mean, they _are_ brothers right?" inquired Jessica.

"It is a fact I'm willing to overlook," answered Seiryu coldly.

"Geez, and I thought my family was screwed," shuddered Ezra.

"You guys must have a lot of history in order to get him scuttling away like that," pointed out Selene.

"He would do well to fear me," sneered Seiryu.

. 0

"Shall we go now or shall we stay here and give Suzaku leave to bother us for our inappropriate coaching later on?" asked Genbu.

"Let's git this started!" sang Ezra in a German accent. With a poof both were gone.

"No time like the present I suppose," sighed Byakko as he ran his fingers through his mane of silver hair and looked down at the redhead, "shall we?"

Jessica nodded, and then they too were gone.

Seiryu looked down at Selene and smirked evilly. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and without warning everything became black.

###O.O###

Selene landed not so softly upon what looked like a desolate wasteland. The skies were dark but it was clearly daytime. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and got to her feet.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"_Where_ doesn't matter. You are here to be trained and I shall train you," boomed Seiryu. Selene mentally "eep"-ed. The dragon kami snapped his fingers and a wide river appeared out of nowhere, on the far bank there was an obstacle course and beyond that, a blue stone the size of a small cat. "For your first lesson, you will retrieve the stone for me."

Selene gawked at the complex amount of clutter before her.

"Say wha-?" she breathed.

"I suggest you hurry," Seiryu told her as he materialized an hour glass, "I expect you back _before_ the sand runs out."

Selene's eyes bugged out before she scurried towards the river. _This_ _is_ **_not_** the kind of lesson I had in mind.

###v.v###

Jessica didn't open her eyes until she felt the tiger kami deposit her upon firm land. The place where they had arrived was a simple forest glade. Sparse butterflies fluttered through the tiny flowers of the meadow. The soft breeze was filled with the cool scent of pine and dew. Jessica took a deep breath filling her urban lungs with the rich healthy air of the woodlands.

"I believe this place will do," smiled Byakko as he saw the awed expression on the redhead's face, "Let's start by balance."

The atmosphere beside them shimmered and several posts and beams appeared. They looked like gymnastic beams but they were about three feet high and one foot in diameter. With Byakko's help, Jessica climbed atop the first beam. She wavered slightly as the kami's hands released her.

"Let's start small," said the kami, "take three steps forward."

"Okay, I can do that,"the redhead nodded and took a tottering step forward, "it's not so hard, I can do this," she said and took another step before loosing all control, "Gyah!"

Her arms pin wheeled violently as her entire body leaned at a perilous angle. Byakko winced as the girl fell face first from her perch. He rushed to her side.

"Jess-san! _Daijobou_? Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt beside her. Concerned golden eyes looked down at her and the girl felt her body dissolve into mush. _I am now…_thought the girl as the kami's arms wrapped around her and helped her up. At once she composed herself and tried to regain her dignity.

"Yah, I um…meant to do that," answered the redhead as she dusted herself and spat out bits of grass, "I needed fiber."

Byakko laughed softly.

###n.n###

Ezra stood in the middle of what looked like a library. He inwardly groaned. Genbu turned to his pupil and beckoned him to sit down upon an uncomfortable looking chair which was before a large desk.

"Suzaku, Seiryu, and Byakko will be training their sentinels in the art of war. With the exception of Seiryu, I doubt my younger brothers realize what that entails," the kami stated calmly as he paced before his student, "Suzaku will, no doubt impart upon his sentinel a gift best befitting her energy's stability. Byakko will focus on accuracy and overall impact. Seiryu will run your sister until she is a dangerous weapon for battle. _I_ will do none of these things." Ezra groaned yet again. "Precision, self-control, and power alone will not ensure victory. I must therefore teach you to be wise."

"I was under the impression that wisdom couldn't be taught," pointed out the boy.

"That would be true, if you were speaking of a mortal," stated the oldest kami smugly. "We shall start with the basics. Strategy is crucial to obtain victory. Therefore, I will help you develop the mind of a general." A heavy and impossibly thick book materialized out of nowhere and landed with a thump upon the desk.

Ezra eeped as the dust motes around him swirled wildly. Genbu snapped his fingers and the book shot open. The pages flipped until they uncovered a large diagram of a battle field. The opposing sides were intricately drawn and labeled "Side 1" and "Side 2". Ezra had the feeling that if he were to place a magnifying glass over any individual soldier, he would be able to make out his facial features.

"Take this battle for instance," continued Genbu, "the General from Side 1 had 300 footmen, 600 archers, and only 100 mounts, while Side 2 had about twice as much…"

"In order for side one to beat side two, he should take eighty of the hundred mounts and charge here, on the eastern flank," Ezra stated confidently leaning back and closing his eyes as if he had just solved the puzzle.

"That's ridiculous," stated Genbu, "they would be slaughtered. The best approach would be for them to seek a weak spot in their cavalry."

"You'd think that, but look," Ezra pointed at the diagram and it came to life depicting his strategy, "here, the eastern flank is heavily wooded. You lead an army of horses and archers there and they're useless. They'd have to pull more soldiers from the western flank. So you're giving them something to worry about and weakening their western flank."

"By the time that happens your cavalry in the woods is outnumbered," mentioned Genbu.

"True, but also, by that time you take your archers and set the wood on fire. Then you take the rest of the mounts and soldiers from Side 1 and break through their lines. Divide and conquer," grinned Ezra.

Genbu scanned the battlefield as the boy's plan was executed perfectly. His forest-green eyes then looked at the teen who was smiling like an idiot.

"Check-mate," he told the deity receiving a puzzled look.

"I am not familiar with that term," stated the tortoise kami.

"You don't play chess? What kind of primitive world is this?!"

Genbu narrowed his eyes.

"Well c'mon! I have to show you!" exclaimed Ezra. He went on to state the proper dimensions and colors of the board and pieces. Genbu supplied it all out of morbid curiosity. When he had assembled the game Ezra went on to state the movements and value of each game piece. And so time passed.

###o.O###

Nallely looked about in sheer wonder. The place where Suzaku had transported her was breath taking. It was the broad courtyard of a palace filled with trees. The scent of wild flowers was everywhere.

"_Kirei_," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," Suzaku smiled, "We needed a quiet place to meditate."

"What are you going to teach me first?" asked the brunette.

"That all depends," answered Suzaku as he motioned for her to sit down, "first I need to see what your life force favors."

Her brow then furrowed with confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, every life force is different and favors distinctive abilities," explained the phoenix, "Some are adept at enhancing mental capacities, like Chiriko's. Some prefer to interact with other life forces and enhance their performances. These are the healers, like Mitsukake. Others still have an abundant source of ki and they can use it as weapon and as a means of teleportation. Chichiri is a good example of this."

"I want the last one," Nallely said with a nod.

"It doesn't work that way," chuckled the phoenix.

"But it's the most useful!"

"All of them are useful in their own way. It is possible for you to use your ki any way you choose, but your performance would be far superior if you stay within your strengths. Besides, any one of these abilities would be an advantage."

"I guess," sighed the girl, "so how can you tell what I'm good at?"

"Thought you'd never ask," grinned the Southern kami, "Hold out your hand."

Nallely did as she was asked and Suzaku brought forth a bright red sphere. It floated between the two for several seconds before it sank into her palm. It felt warm and incredibly downy. _Like a fluff ball._ The orb then broke apart and became a swirling puff of mist. The crimson haze then wrapped around her hand like a glove and seeped into her skin. Her hand glowed steadily as she wiggled her fingers experimentally.

"I've given you a little bit of energy," explained Suzaku, "How does it feel?"

"It tickles," she replied simply.

"Lets see what kind of attack you have," the kami snapped his fingers and immediately a Nyan-Nyan appeared. At once, it became distracted by the surrounding flowers, "Despite Taiitsu-kun's griping, the little things are very useful. Now, I want you to aim an attack at that Nyan-Nyan. Focus on your hand and-"

SKSHEEEW

A red beam shot out of her hand and hit the pinkly garbed child. (A/N: Is "pinkly" a word?)

"EEEK!" the little Nyan-Nyan tried to duck but it reacted too late. She fell back onto the flowerbed.

"OMIGOD! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" cried Nallely.

Suzaku was presently examining the fallen Nyan-Nyan. His eyebrows were raised in mild surprise.

"Direct hit, I'm impressed," he congratulated, "but there's no damage to be seen."

The Nyan-Nyan then popped to her feet and grinned sweetly. Her previously pink outfit was now white and her aqua hair had become baby blue. Suzaku closed his crimson eyes, and looked thoughtful. After a while, he turned to his pupil.

"Purification…not bad. You're mainly a healer," he stated, "but, your ki is also partial to entering another's thoughts."

"You mean telepathy?"

"A little more than that. With some training you could place a request within your opponent's mind and he'll comply."

"_Deberas _(For real)? I mean, really? How cool!"

"Lets get started."

"_HAI_!!!"

###n.n###

Selene gasped for breath as she barely cleared yet another hurdle. She was wet and cold, her entire body was covered in mud due to a hidden trap in the obstacle course. Her shoes were filled with a mixture of sludge and quarter-sized pebbles. Her glasses were splattered with kami-knows-what, so she was running half-blind through a network of never-ending obstructions. And to make matters worse, she wasn't even halfway to the stone. The final grain of sand in the hourglass fell marking the end of the trial.

"USELESS!!!" bellowed Seiryu as he floated before the burgundy-haired youth, "Simply unacceptable! I have never seen such an embarrassing display!!!"

The college girl collapsed with her face in the loose soil as she let the dragon's berating fly over her head.

"Get up!" he ordered, "Get up and let me see you!"

Selene grumbled something nasty and did not so much as budge. Icy eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers.

"Woah!!!" instantly unseen forces dragged Selene to her feet. She teetered a bit, but did not fall.

"You're useless!" snapped Seiryu, "Not fit for a common guard, much less my sentinel! But don't you worry, I'll be sure to fix _that_ problem!"

"Ease up will you!" snarled Selene, "It's not like I'm relishing the idea of _being_ your sentinel anyway! 'Sides, this is stupid! You're supposed to be teaching me special skills, not coaching me for track!"

Seiryu glared at her, but since her glasses were useless she didn't see it.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," he said in a menacing voice, "I am _not_ having a **_pudgy _**sentinel." He poked her midriff to prove his point. Selene's eyes opened wide and she became red with anger.

"Excuse me! Did you just call me FAT?!"

"I believe the word I used was '**_pudgy_**'."

The only thing that was keeping her from slapping the smirk from the kami's face was the fact that he was floating three feet over her. So she did the next best thing, she hurled a glop of mud at his impeccable armor. The projectile blob didn't reach its intended target since Seiryu stopped it in midair and made it fly back at her face. The college girl growled angrily as she wiped the grime from her eyes. She considered tackling the dragon deity, but wisely refrained from doing so. _Who knows where he'll send me flying to._ Seiryu spotted the glasses in her hands and frowned.

"What are those?" he asked.

"What are what?" she replied angrily.

"Those things in your hand, what are they?"

"You mean my glasses," Selene told him dryly as she placed them on her face.

"They make you look foreign."

"Really?" she asked in mock surprise, "And all this time I wouldn't go with contacts because I thought glasses made me look smart."

"Take them off you won't be needing them," he ordered unfazed by her sarcasm.

"Shows how much you know," she said visibly defying his command.

"You won't need useless trinkets while you're under my service. Take them off now!"

"No."

"Nobody cares about your appearance, least of all I. Now remove those trifling things from your face!"

"Listen, oh Lord of temporary wit, I'm nearsighted! These glasses correct that," she retorted acidly, "If I take _off_ my glasses then I'll be legally blind. Got that?"

Seiryu was taken aback but his stony façade divulged nothing. There was a long pause.

"How far can you see without your…glasses?" he inquired indifferently.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"About as far as my hand," she answered.

"Take off your glasses."

"I thought we just went through this!" she cried out in annoyance.

"You know, if you would only obey the simple commands I give you, things would go a lot smoother."

"Yeah? _Y si mi abuelita tuviera ruedas fuera bicicleta_." (And if my grandma had wheels she'd be a bicycle. Spanish saying designed to point out how pointless of what-ifs are.)

The dragon kami had not understood a word that she had just spoken, but he was not about to let her know that. Besides, Selene's tone and attitude told him everything he needed to know.

"Suit yourself," he said as he lifted his hand and covered her eyes. His palm glowed a bright blue before he immediately retracted it.

Selene stepped back and shook her head as the glowing light faded. Her glasses seemed to have become distorted since they no longer provided her with a clear picture. Awkwardly, she removed them from her face and studied the lenses. Certain that Seiryu had melted them, she turned to the kami angrily.

"What did you do?! These were transition lenses! They cost me $200! What the-" she fell silent and blinked. The usual blurriness accompanying her line of sight was no longer present. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for words. Ignoring her expression, Seiryu glowered.

"Is there anything _else_ wrong with you?" he asked disdainfully. Any dwindling thoughts of gratitude within Selene fizzled into nothing.

"You _always_ know just what to say to a girl to make her feel special," she told him in a sweet tone dripping with sarcasm. Seiryu took that as a "no" so he turned to the surrounding landscape. Instantly, the scenery wavered and shifted.

"Lets move on," he told her icily. Finally a large stone wall appeared before the girl. Upon the surface were several shallow indentations. "You will climb this wall and retrieve that flag," he ordered as he pointed to said object.

The girl looked up at flag which was several stories above her head.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," she breathed.

"No. But you have _got_ only ten minutes," he told her with a cold smile.

Selene gaped at the wall torn between attempting the suicidal and predictably embarrassing climb (read: fall) and taking out her handball for a round or two.

"I suggest you get moving," advised Seiryu, "because you're not leaving until I have that flag in my hands."

Selene wept.

###V.V###

After a few hours of class Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu allowed their sentinels to break for lunch. Said teens assembled, loudly I might add, in one of the palace's many dining rooms. As Nyan-Nyans scurried about with plates twice their size, the trio discussed their day so far.

Their three respective deities assembled in the heavenly realm of Mt. Taikyoku, and watched over the proceedings.

"I have to admit, akai-chan," said Byakko, "you seem to have a knack for finding potential. Jess-san shows much potential."

"As does Nallely," agreed Suzaku, "she will make an excellent sentinel."

"What about you, brother?" the tiger Kami asked his tortoise counterpart, "How did yours do?"

"He impressed me. That was…unexpected," he said after much deliberation, "He will be skilled after I drive out all the gibberish."

"Which reminds me, where is ol' lizard breath? " asked Byakko. At that moment, there was a thunderclap and Seiryu appeared.

"I resent that comment, brother," the dragon kami stated icily. Suzaku began to look about worriedly.

"Where is Selene?" asked the phoenix kami putting on a calm expression.

"Busy," came the curt reply.

"Okay," the redheaded kami took a deep breath, "let me rephrase that. What have you done with Selene?"

"Training."

"Listen, you oversized reptile!" yelled the phoenix loosing all self-control, "What have you done with my sentinel?!"

"As I recall, she is _my_ sentinel to teach as I see fit."

"Exactly how are you teaching her without you being present?!"

"I don't believe it is up to you to question my teaching methods," the war kami told him without so much as a glance. The two older kami looked back and forth between the discussion. Flames began to erupt from Suzaku's feathers and fingertips. The only thing they needed now was popcorn and they could call it a show.

"If you've hurt to her…"

"Little brother, you devote too much of your time and emotions on your servants," the dragon kami told him coolly, "you seem to forget, they are only mortal."

Suzaku made as if to lunge at the eastern guardian, but Genbu finally stepped between them. Piercing green eyes met icy blue ones.

"Seiryu, you are correct," stated the tortoise kami, "they are only mortal. Therefore, you must be tolerant and allow them their rest. The girl has had a morning of lessons. It is only fair that she receive a moment to unwind before continuing."

The water kami shrugged nonchalantly. He really didn't want to get into a clash with two of his brothers, as the odds were not in his favor to win.

"Very well, I suppose I could allow her time for a meal," he smirked wryly as he silently transported his sentinel.

###O.o###

Selene's arms were throbbing. Her hands had developed blisters and, to make things worse, she was once again nowhere near her goal. She cursed her luck using several choice multilingual phrases as her fingers slipped once more upon the hard angular holds.

"Yeeees, I wanted to come to the Universe of the Four Gods. I wanted to help Suzaku. The brochure never said anything about the wall of death here," she grumbled as she chucked herself over the rim of a ledge, "they never mentioned idiot kamis for that matter either."

She perched on the sliver of a ledge and tried very hard not to look down.

"I will kill dragon boy," she vowed balling up her fist, "I don't know how, I don't know when, but he **WILL** **PAY**!!! Huh?" A blue light surrounded her and carried her off the cliff-like wall.

Sure that she would die for her insolence, the girl shut her eyes tightly. For the second time that day she was dumped not-so-gently upon the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw a large stone dragon glaring down at her. She was on the eastern edge of the Mt. Taikyoku courtyard. She looked past the petrified glare and lay there staring at the clouds that drifted overhead. The burgundy haired girl desperately wished she had a flame-thrower or at least the energy to hurl a good-sized rock at a the deity's statue. She sighed, and then, without a second thought, she did what any teen in her situation would do…closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

###V.V###

Suzaku stared at the fallen figure covered in grime upon the cobblestones of the courtyard. There was a mixture of concern and fury within his crimson eyes. Seiryu had summoned a large comfortable chair to sit upon. As he leaned back against the feather cushion, he closed his eyes undisturbed by Suzaku's distress.

"_You_," accused Suzaku pointing his finger at his brother, "Are you purposely trying my patience?"

Seiryu cracked an eye and stared at the younger kami.

"Seeing how you have very little of it, I'd only be wasting my time in trying it."

"You've practically killed your guardian!" screeched the phoenix.

"A little physical activity never killed a mortal," shrugged Seiryu re-closing his eye.

The youngest kami turned bright red in anger. He balled up his fist in a Selene-like manner before vanishing in an explosion of flames. Genbu raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen him do _that_ before," he remarked.

"Only you can screw around with imotou's anger so much," said Byakko looking at his draconic brother with distaste.

"Suzaku is dominated by his emotions," shrugged the eastern deity, "It isn't all that difficult to manipulate him."

"And still, he somehow managed to best you with his miko," Genbu jabbed at the war kami's ego.

"Pure luck," retorted Seiryu acridly. To which the northern guardian merely smirked.

"You underestimated Suzaku's potential little brother," chided the eldest kami as he looked down upon the eastern guardian now sprawled on the ground, "don't make the same mistake twice."

Byakko winced at Genbu's words. Only the eldest kami and Taiitsu-kun had the luxury of speaking to Seiryu in such a manner. The tiger kami remained silent as Seiryu rose out of his seat and looked down at the girl. Amazingly, after a morning of sheer torture, she was dragging herself to her feet and stumbling towards the dining hall.

"I don't _make_ mistakes, Genbu. They are errors in judgment," huffed Seiryu before he too vanished to his realm.

###o.O###

****

O.T.: So ends another chap. I was going to drag it on longer, but I think you get it, right? Genbu's uptight but there's curiosity somewhere in there, Byakko is playful…

****

Jess: AND HOT!!! is still in daze from reading her training section

****

O.T.: -.-0…and hot, Suzaku is caring and gentle…

****

Nalle: AND HOT!!! still hasn't gotten over her own fangirly daze either HOTTER THAN BYAKKO!!!

****

Jess: IS NOT!

****

Nalle: IS TOO!

****

Jess: IS _NOT_!!!

cat fight ensues

****

O.T.: Um…yeah. As for Seiryu…he's just a bastard. .-0

****

Jess and Nalle: …but he's YOUR heartless bastard!!!

****

O.T.: I didn't say he was heartless.

****

Jess: shrugs Meh, he is whatcha gonna do about it?

****

O.T.: glares evilly Trade with you. Jess runs away screaming

****

Nalle: Anywho, thanks for reviewing y'all!

****

O.T.: Righto! Here we go:

****

Bronze Dagger: Yes, the mallet has great power! Use it wisely my child…WHAP gets smacked in the head by muses OWIES!!! Thanks for the pick me up review! Yes Ezra is based on my brother and if by "cute" you mean "annoying retard" then yes he is "cute"…he is very VERY "cute". As for the couplings: I TELL YOU NOTHING!!! It will be made clear soon enough. Nalle and Jess are sisters…we're still debating whether one of them is adopted, though between you and me my money's on the redhead gets glare from Jess but-it's-anybody's-guess! Heh-heh…don't kill me Jess. In conclusion, feel sorry for me, feel very very sorry! ;)

****

Ryochan8: Speeding is part of survival. To speed it to truly be at one with the road! To those who speed not I ask thee: WHAT KIND OF PRIMITIVE BEAST ARE YE?!!! Alas, I'm sure that if Suzaku had appeared to three different fangirls, the result would have been the same if not worse. Suzaku: O.o As for poking fun at our own characters, I say : "We all have flaws. We can never change that so we might as well exploit them for the entertainment of others"!

****

Otaku-no-miko: YES! I reign supreme in the shifty underhanded update gang!!! As for the flat side of a cleaver comment all I can say is: "What a waste of a cleaver." Hee-hee!

****

Koneko03: I hope I'm still on a roll! crosses fingers and does rain dance for no apparent reason I personally hate "perfect" people so I try to make my characters as NON perfect as I possibly can. I often find myself stuck while I'm writing and so I ask myself: If I were the character what would be MY reaction? I think it fun to put things in your writing that make people go: I'VE SO TOTALLY BEEN THERE!!! As for CD chaps, I already told them: I'm writing them and there's nothing you can do to stop me! They are the bland oat pieces in the Lucky Charms of my fanfics. By themselves they hold the consistency of cardboard, but with the marshmallows they balance out the sweetness!!! muses question O.T.'s sanity

****

Rhapsody: Hey that was easier than the whole thing! grin grin Yes they beat them out of me, I have the bruises to prove it. Lemme just tell you I know ALL about time management issues! Which is why it took so long for this chap to get out! Just know that as long as you read it, my life is complete! fanficwise that is

****

CosmicMoon: Yes, CM, it was slow…-.-0 mutters under breath You children are too action biased! Whatever happened to intellectual reading?! begins to feel old and shuts up But hey, at least I made it interesting ne? Since I know you're DYING TO ASK, Gin Aki's Ch 14 is at my beta's right now, so I'll have it up as soon as I get it from her.

****

Nytingale: Yeah, a lot of people liked the driving. As for "_akai_" it just means "red" so the older gods were calling Suzaku "little red". Thanks for bringing that up! I'll have to put translations up for the words I use next chap! Again, I will not reveal Seiryu's deep dark secrets. That is only up to him. But rest assured it is nothing _weird_, kay?

****

Jessica Wolfe: gets attitude I'll update when I'm good and ready you got that?! **BAM! WHAP! **muses smack her silly SORRY! ACK! STOP! THE PAIN!!! Thanks for catching that mistake, I corrected it on this chap. point to it See? SEE? I apologize for any weirdness that might have caused. I'm not fluent in Japanese and have been found guilty of using a dictionary. bows head in shame But I'm thrilled you liked the chap anyways!

****

O.T.: Whew! That was a lot of reviews!

****

Jess: It was only eight.

****

O.T.: My chaps don't usually attract so many, okay? I admit it, I suck! Sue me!

****

Jess: Nah, just you recognizing it is enough.

****

O.T.: Reaches for her flame thrower Looks like we're done here! Don't forget to read and review! Meanwhile I have a barbeque to get started.

both muses slowly back away

****

Nalle: O.T. why are you looking at us like that?


	4. A Reason to Go On

**O.T.: For all of you confu-zed out there, here's a LIST!**

_**Characters From Oldest to Youngest:**_

**Selene: Seiryu Sentinel, _sister to Ezra_**

**Ezra: Genbu Sentinel, _brother to Selene_**

**Jessica: Byakko Sentinel, _sister to Nallely_**

**Nallely: Suzaku Sentinel, _sister to Jessica_**

**Chapter 4 - A Reason to Go On**

"_I've exhausted my reserves! That's it! I'm through! _

_I'm never going to win! Never going to please you!_

_All you've ever done is scold me when I try! _

_And I don't dare say what you do when I cry!_

_Am I just a stone, a blank slate for you to fill?_

_A canvas in which you can brag about your skills?_

_In case you can't tell, I've a life and a mind!_

_I've hopes and dreams which I intend to go find!_

_You say I must go on, but it's no longer realistic_

_I won't listen to your words, I'm not **that** fatalistic_

_I might resume my quest, then again I might not_

_I think I'd rather go astray and pretend I just forgot_

_Distracted by the sunlight, listening to it's caring song…_

_Making up the time I wasted with you telling me I'm wrong…_

_I run to find my own road and my own reasons for going on"_

_- **To Go On, **Written by ME! (is so proud)_

Selene walked into the dinning hall half-dragging herself to the table. Out of all the things she had been through (and there had be a LOT) this had to be _the_ worst. She collapsed upon the nearest chair and just sort of stared at the roof beams. The dull throb of her arms and legs informed her that she had sprouted several extra hearts. The mud-encrusted sentinel lolled her head back and pondered the purpose of her existence. It took a few minutes, but she eventually realized that the others at the table had fallen silent and were staring at her.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"Er…is that you Selene?" said Ezra.

"No, it's a bog monster here to devour your soul," his sister told him sarcastically.

"So, how was your day?" Jessica inquired sweetly, "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Seiryu happened," muttered Selene.

"Oh. So I take it he trained you in…" Nallely trailed off waiting for her input.

"Track and field," sighed the mud-spattered girl.

"Well, I'm sure he was just testing your resistance," donated the Byakko sentinel just before falling into peals of laughter. Unable to contain themselves any longer, Ezra and Nallely laughed as well. Selene glared wishing death-beams would shoot out of her eyes.

"I hate you, all of you," the paralyzed girl grumbled. (X.X)

"Oh, before we forget! We've decided to change our names!" announced Nallely.

Selene gave them a blank look. "Excuse me?"

"Well, see it's like this," explained Jessica taking a large bite from an egg roll in the process, "when we are doing our thing with the seishi it will be kinda obvious that our names are extremely foreign. Miaka may be a total idiot, but there is a chance that she might notice."

"So we decided to change our names!" finished Nallely.

"To what, may I ask, did you change them?" the Seiryu sentinel asked.

"Oh! Nallely is now Aisuru, Ezra is Enjo, you're Tsuki, and I'm Miru," replied Jessica.

"Hey! Who said you could change _my_ name?" demanded Selene (now Tsuki).

"C'mon _nee-chan_, it's a good idea. And for once it makes sense!" said Ezra (now Enjo).

Selene took a deep breath and slowly reached for a teacup.

"Fine," she conceded as she brought the cup to her lips using highly calculated motions.

"YAY! Tsuki-chan I knew you'd understand!" beamed the Byakko sentinel.

"Whatever you say _Miru_, I'm not in the mood to argue anyway," sighed the exhausted sentinel. Suddenly there were four puffs of smoke and four kami in the room.

"Lunch is over!" Exclaimed the Genbu sentinel happily.

"Ugh…" groaned his sister letting her face hit the table, "Wake me when my_ life_ is over."

(**A/N:** Okay, who's lost. Raise your hands. Kay, here's a list:

**Selene - Tsuki**

**Ezra - Enjo**

**Jessica - Miru**

**Nallely - Aisuru)**

V.V

The morning had dawned beautifully upon Mt. Taikyoku. A cool version of the sun's rays filtered through the Seiryu sentinel's dark curtains. The faint chirping of birds followed soon after. Just then the door flew open and the two younger girls swarmed in.

"TSUKI! GET UP IT'S MORNING!" they crowed as they jumped upon the large futon. The older girl glared at them from beneath the covers and did everything in her power to knock them down and off her bed.

"C'mon! Class is gonna start soon!" insisted Miru (Jessica).

"So?" muttered the sleep-deprived girl.

"So, you remember the last time that you were late to Seiryu's lessons?" asked Aisuru (Nallely). If possible the oldest girl's glare became darker. It had been almost a month since her first lesson with the war kami and no day had been as bad as that mentioned by the youngest girl. The dragon repaid tardiness by doubling the quota of exercises. After that first tardy, Tsuki (Selene) hadn't been able to move for the rest of the day, not that it had stopped Seiryu from dragging her through the afternoon's drills. Tsuki was certain that the dragon was trying to kill her. With a final growl she ordered the two hyperactive-teens out of her room and slowly got out of bed. Every muscle in her body ached. It felt as if Seiryu had strung her up as a piñata and given every Nyan-Nyan an aluminum bat.

"Ow…ow…ow," she said through clenched teeth as she brushed her hair.

Miru and Aisuru had their ears pressed against Tsuki's door and stifled giggles as they heard her distress. Enjo (Ezra) stepped out of his own room and gave the snooping girls a long puzzled look.

"You know she's gonna kill you the moment she opens that door," he informed them.

"Shhh," hissed Miru, "she's cursing Seiryu!"

T.T

The training in the four heavenly realms continued. In these short weeks, Enjo had managed to increase his knowledge of Hokkan history by reading volume after volume of bloody warfare records. His skills regarding strategy and manipulation had greatly improved with the help of all night chess sessions with Genbu as his opponent. Aisuru had begun to learn how to harness her life-force and manifest it as energy. She had already begun to mend simple cuts and scratches. Miru had also begun to developed a superior sense of balance and flexibility. She could now run across the training beams her ki keeping her conscious of every part of her body. And then, there was Tsuki…

"FASTER!" barked Seiryu as the sentinel nimbly leapt over obstacles whilst carrying a heavy cat-sized stone. The month she had spent in the dragon kami's custody had not resulted in any changes other than making her crankier than usual. Sure, she had improved her time in crossing the obstacle course, but any coach back in her home world could've done that. As she skidded to a halt at the end of the course she tossed the stone to the ground, hoping it would land on the water kami's foot. Seiryu glowered at her but said nothing as the stone missed him by a hair's breath.

His blue eyes narrowed angrily. His demands still weren't getting to her. _She should have reached her raging point by now. I'll have to push a little more._ Tsuki was still bent over trying to catch her breath when the scenery changed. The floor became stone and sky cloudy with endless nothing in every direction.

"That was pathetic. Even for you," he frowned at her.

"I finished didn't I?" she snapped back.

"You'll need to do more than finish in order to even _fit_ in your armor," he replied coolly.

"Listen you…"

"New lesson," interrupted the dragon, "and do try to pay attention." A wooden dummy with markings on its chest head and arms appeared. The wooden puppet suddenly twitched and stood up. "This is a fighter golem, the weakest opponent anyone will ever use against you. The kanji on its body control it. If you touch any of them the golem is deactivated. Go, deactivate it."

Tsuki warily stepped towards the animated dummy all the while it remained motionless. Gaining confidence she reached out…

…then the world spun around and she found herself on her back with the puppet standing over her gripping her wrist tightly.

"Did I mention that it protects itself?" called out Seiryu in an almost pleased tone. Tsuki muttered several vile things under her breath before kicking away from the wooden doll. Scrambling to her feet she eyed her deceptively impassive opponent. She darted towards the dummy and reached for the kanji on its left forearm. The doll reacted quickly and twisted away reaching for her with its right hand. Tsuki grinned at the expected move and gripped the golem's extended wrist.

"HA-HA! GOTCHA!" she exclaimed triumphantly just nanoseconds before the golem dealt her a sharp left punch to the face.

Seiryu smirked amusedly as the girl fell back. It had been a long time since he'd been this well entertained. _I should have thought of this centuries ago…_

O.o

"Checkmate!" crowed Enjo. "I _WEEN_!"

"Wait…" muttered Genbu as he examined the chess board.

"Ah-ah, you can't take back moves," pointed out the boy.

"No, but I haven't let go of my rook so…"

"You're CHEATING!" accused Enjo.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am the Northern Beast God! Why would I lower myself to cheating!" the kami replied affronted.

"You're the criminal mastermind, not me!"

"How dare you? Besides, that castling you did earlier looked a little iffy to me."

"Oh! So now I'm the cheater here!"

"I'm just saying that why is it that every time my pawns get closer you go and pull…"

"It's a perfectly legal move!" insisted the sentinel.

"Fine, if we can't agree we'll just stop," the tortoise said as the board faded from existence, "Now no one wins."

"See you always do that when you know you can't win!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Enough, I'm not lowering myself any more with this argument!"

"Cause you know I'm right," mumbled the teen.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir!" the boy saluted, "Just saluting sir!"

Turning around he summoned a scroll from the shelf. It opened to reveal a gory picture of men at battle.

"Today's lesson will cover the military campaign led by warlord Ling Xu against the Kutou invaders. His brilliant strategies won him many a battle and pushed his enemies back past the border. In his time, Hokkan created provinces in the northern part of Kutou. After these were secured, he marched upon the capital plundering and murdering as he passed. The Emperor himself had to face him in battle, but Xu murdered him."

Like most of the literature in the kami's library, the drawing began to shift and move according to Genbu's narration. Enjo began to stretch but he stopped at mid-yawn as the scroll displayed a soldier being impaled by a curved sword.

"How did Xu die?" asked the boy in morose curiosity. At this Genbu's eyes flashed with amusement.

"He was murdered in his sleep by his mistress." The scroll displayed the action.

"Ow…" winced Enjo.

"Apparently, she was from one of the taken villages in the Kutou border."

"She looks…friendly. What happened then?" he asked with piqued interest.

"A popular nobleman usurped the throne of Kutou and killed the rightful heirs. He then drove Xu's forces back to Hokkan, but their army was too weak to do much else. So Hokkan and Kutou regained their respective borders. Hokkan has remained peaceful ever since."

"And what about the throne of Kutou?"

"The throne has been passed on in the usurper's bloodline," the kami then grinned evilly, "a real pain for Seiryu too. That country has gone to waste after his chosen bloodline was stemmed."

"Wait a minute, you're saying Seiryu chooses his emperors?"

"Every kami, chooses the bloodline of his country's leader," his eyes sparkled maliciously, "I chose Xu's, Suzaku chose Hotohori's, and so on. Kutou's noblemen robbed Seiryu of that right. With my help of course." There was no doubt that Genbu found great pleasure in the fact that he had taken down the war kami several pegs.

"He must've been pissed, losing control like that. But I bet he stayed on his side of the border from then on ne?"

The Northern Guardian nodded. "Especially, when Xu was survived by three sons that later developed the same military capabilities."

"Ooh! That must've reeeeaaally pissed him off! So glad I'm on your side!"

"Wisdom over scheming…always wisdom over scheming."

"Too bad it doesn't always work for you in chess huh?"

Despite himself Genbu smiled wryly. "Are you calling for a rematch?" he asked as the board reappeared atop the scroll.

"You're on! But no mind reading this time!"

;P

Miru was atop the highest beam, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Using Byakko's training, she let her life force gently flow outward. Soon she had a picture of the surroundings in her mind's eye. Slowly, keeping her eyes closed, she took a step forward…then another. Soon she was walking the length without hesitation. As she reached the end of the beam she turned about and returned the way she had come. Confident now, she increased her pace until she was sprinting back and forth atop the narrow plank.

"Very good!" praised Byakko. Her eyes shot open at his voice and her balance wobbled.

"Eep!" Her arms spun in an attempt to regain stability.

"Relax!" called out the tiger kami. "Just remember to release your ki and…"

Miru plummeted to the ground her eyes squinted shut. The kami reacted quickly and caught her before she hit. When she felt herself stop in mid air, she opened a green eye and met Byakko's golden look.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, you just need to learn control. Once you can control your ki you should be able to open your eyes without being distracted. Shall we try again?"

The redhead nodded eagerly. As took her back up to the balance beam, Miru looked fondly at the tiger kami's beautiful face. After several weeks of practice, she had managed to control her furious blushing. Long tresses of his silver hair flowed in the breeze as a soft smile graced the Byakko's lips. He gently deposited her upon the beam, making sure she had solid footing before letting her go.

"Close your eyes now," he instructed, "calm your breathing and relax." Miru nodded and complied. "Don't fight the wind, accept it," he continued, "let it shift your body like a leaf on a branch…Now extend your ki. Reach inside your deepest recesses and harness your energy, then incorporate it into your surroundings."

Miru inhaled slowly as her ki slowly left her body and became part of her environment. She could hear the distant trill of birds along with the buzzing of honeybees amidst the flowers below. Her mind's eye saw the dull energy being emitted by the wood of the plank, Byakko stood out with all the bright radiance of molten gold. She began her practice, slowly at first then mounting to higher speeds. Her inner sight became blurred as she sprinted back and forth her limbs acclimating to the shifts in the wind and cutting through unhindered. Faster and faster she ran skidding to a perfect stop, before the end of the plank.

The tiger smiled as he saw his pupil's speed begin to reduce her to a blur. Miru was beginning to tap into her life force drawing out strength and energy far beyond the reaches of any mortal. Soon, Byakko would have to provide more challenging tasks for the redhead.

(Jess currently in fangirl induced comma)

XD

Suzaku extended his left hand, a medium sized dagger was clenched in the other.

"Time for your test," the phoenix announced to Aisuru. Then without a second though, he flicked the dagger and gave his palm a quick slash. Aisuru gasped as rich crimson blood spilled from the cut.

"Suzaku-sama! You shouldn't…" she trailed off as he saw the kami's soft ruby eyes.

"It doesn't harm me, although…you might want to hurry."

Aisuru nodded and quickly took his hand in hers. Staring deep into the small scarlet mark, she focused all of her power. Her brow creased and furrowed as her newly discovered energy sparked in the depths of her pupils. Using the strictest regulation, she let her ki flow out in a small trickle. The energy seeped through the collecting puddle and into Suzaku's palm. The wound was not deep, only enough to pierce through the outer layer of skin. Aisuru took a deep breath as she began to pull the cut together and regenerate the damaged skin. She then dabbed the excess blood until his palm was clean. Suzaku winced as she finished and pulled back abruptly. He shook his hand as the last of the cut's sting faded away.

"Are you okay?" asked the young girl.

"Ah…yes, it's just…" he smiled sheepishly, "I'm not used to pain. But you did a very good job," he declared as he studied her handiwork.

The girl had never expected to see Suzaku embarrassed about anything…well, except for the time they had mass glomped him the first day.

"Lets see if we can tap into some mental abilities, shall we?" he asked and Aisuru nodded eagerly. "This will be a little different from regeneration. I healing, you usually just give the broken flesh a nudge and it will begin to heal. You are, in fact, merely supplying the energy needed and giving the process a point in the right direction. Mental manipulation is far trickier. You are compelling the mind to conform to your wishes, so you have to understand how to infiltrate the mind without being noticed."

"Ah, just like what Nakago did to Tamahome with the Kudoku poison," said the girl.

"Not at all. Kudoku poison places a victim in a state similar to hypnosis. It overrides freewill and makes the person susceptible to suggestion. True mind manipulation is all about subtleties. One must make the other person believe that they aren't being forced to do anything. It is a fine art one which Nakago was never trained in. So he must turn to Kudoku. Blunt and unwieldy, but effective," the Konan deity's tone became sour. There was no doubt that he despised and the Kutou shogun. "Anyone can poison. It takes skill to manipulate. Let's start with a simple mind." With that he summoned a light pink bubble. Inside lay a small silk worm. "What you have to do is simply make it crawl to the top of the bubble."

"Okay, I can do this," breathed Aisuru as she began to focus on the bubble.

"Relax you breathing…gather your ki slowly…there's no rush…" he instructed.

Slowly the little white worm began to crawl. Millimeter by tiny millimeter the little silk worm made his way up the bubble's side. Aisuru's brow scrunched and her eyes squinted as she increased her concentration.

"I'm doing it…I'm doing it…" she said under her breath.

Just as the little insect began to reach the top, it began to waver and shake. She clenched her jaw and imposed her will upon the worm. Then, a faint high pitched noise like that of air being forced through a small opening began to manifest itself.

"Don't force yourself too much or you'll…" Suzaku never finished the sentence. As the little insect wriggled through the last few centimeters it convulsed violently and exploded with an audible "pop".

"OMG! I'm sorry!" cried Aisuru as entrails and bits of worm flesh coated the inside of the bubble. "I'm so sorry! Is it okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Well…"the kami replied glancing at the gruesome remains.

"I killed it!" she wailed, "I killed the poor little thing!" The youngest girl looked as if she were about to cry. "I didn't _mean_ to kill it!"

"It's okay, I'm sure he didn't feel any pain," reassured the phoenix as he sweat-dropped.

"I murdered it!" bawled the girl as tears began to form.

"It's okay, I can get another worm." At this, Aisuru began to shed tears. Suzaku desperately tried to calm his sentinel. He had never had to deal with this before, and for some reason, he detested seeing her cry. The southern kami sighed, and using his…erm…God-given powers deftly grouped the worm's remains and reanimated it. "See, he's okay now. He's alive again."

Aisuru sniffled and looked at the little resurrected silk worm. "Is it really okay?" she asked ceasing her weeping.

At this Suzaku sighed with relief. "Yes, see. He's as…white and…um…wriggly as ever. Care to try again?"

"But what if I kill him _again_!" she asked worriedly.

"Well, now you know how dangerous it is to over influence a simple mind," replied the kami, "and now, you know just how gentle you must be."

The southern Sentinel nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Let's try again."

XD

Tsuki weakly swung a punch at the mannequin of doom only to receive a sharp whack to the shins.

"OW!" she cried out for the umpteenth time.

"TRY AGAIN!" boomed the dragon as she stumbled back rubbing her bruises. With an aggravated sigh, Tsuki turned away from both the mannequin and the kami. She stormed furiously, putting several yards between herself and the water kami. Then, in an open display of defiance, she sat down. "I said: Try AGAIN!"

"I will not," the sentinel huffed rebelliously at his order.

"I am not asking you, I command you! Now obey me."

Brown-black eyes stared at him, hardened by anger to a steely point. "Make me," she told him enunciating every syllable clearly.

Seiryu's cold azure gaze bore into her, but she didn't so much as flinch.

"I've been taking your orders for a month now, without results," she told him calmly, "and quite honestly, I see no reason to continue."

"You don't see results because you don't allow me to teach you," he replied

"_Que estas ciego, desgraciado! _(Are you blind, you wretch!) I've done nothing BUT whatever the hell you tell me!" she burst out crossly.

"Yes but…"

"But nothing! The hell with it! I'm through with you and your little Boot Camp O' Death!" she cut him off and leapt to her feet. "You can find yourself another stupid idiot to be your '_sentinel_'. I'm through!" She turned to set off into the infinite horizon.

"You can't quit," Seiryu snapped grabbing her arm.

"Give me one good reason," she growled.

"You were given to me to be MY sentinel…"

"I said tell me a _good_ reason," she sneered.

The kami's sapphire eyes then acquired a treacherous glimmer. "I'll show you…" he rumbled in a dangerous tone. The landscape then spun around them. Gray and blue hues warped and swirled. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane. Tsuki then had a sinking feeling. She was falling. Seiryu was dragging her down to Kutou.

After several seconds of plummeting, they landed softly, and the world came back into focus. She blinked confused as to what she should be seeing. The skies were black with clouds, and a heavy rain poured down soaking everything. Everything that is, except the kami and his sentinel. She lifted her hand and saw as the fat crystalline drops passed through her as if she were not there.

"What is this?" she asked trying to hide her uneasiness.

"We are only observers, I did not bring our material bodies with us," he told her coldly.

"So this is it?" she asked scornfully. "A demonstration of your power is your reason?"

He remained silent, his gaze fixed beyond Tsuki. She was about to make another derisive remark when it happened. She heard in a painfully familiar voice what was to become her worst nightmare…

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" The voice was filled with rage and hatred.

Tsuki's eyes widened as she turned to see the source of the voice. For the first time, she saw they were on the bank of a swelling river. _Shoryuu river…_ There, directly on the opposite bank, was Ri Houjun. Tsuki felt her face go white. _Chichiri…_

"Its six years before Suzaku's priestess is summoned, he is now 18," Seiryu's emotionless voice passed through her as she saw the inevitable happen.

"YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! BUT YOU…YOU TOOK HER ANYWAY! BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" he snarled lunging at Hikou. There was a flash of steel and blood.

"No! Chi…Houjun! Stop!" Tsuki shouted above the roar of the river.

Hikou fell into the icy water clinging to the crumbling bank. Houjun's eyes were filled with a mixture of pain and shock. He dropped the dagger and reached out to Hikou, grabbing his hand as the waters churned.

Tsuki ran towards the two, not caring that there was a river between them. Just before she reached the water, an unseen force pushed her back and sent her sprawling against the floor.

"Visions have many limitations," said Seiryu in a bored drawl, "physical contact is not possible. They can't even hear you."

"Help them, please!" she begged the Kami. "I was wrong! I'll do anything! Just please help them!"

The dragon's icy look met her tearful eyes. "Why should I?" he told her callously. "You're the one who cares. You help them."

She gawked at Seiryu in disbelief. He couldn't be doing this…no matter how cold or indifferent the kami could be, he wasn't his cruel… _he can't do this._

"Hikou…"

"Houjun! Don't let go! Onegai!"

Clenching her jaw she threw herself against the barrier between them. White energy crackled against her singeing her hair. _I'm coming. Hold on. I'm coming Chichiri._ Centimeter by tiny centimeter she began to pierce the barrier. But she wasn't fast enough. A broken log sped towards the two boys and smashed against Houjun's face. He gave a scream and released Hikou's hand. The pain was intense as the wood tore into the side of his face. Through the crimson agony he realized what had happened. Hikou was gone, swallowed up by the raging waters of the river.

"Hikou! IIE! HIKOU!" his shouts echoed across the landscape. Tsuki fell to her knees, exhausted and still captive behind the vision's barrier. Hot tears sprang from her eyes as she saw the look of complete and utter despair upon Houjun's face. His face was streaked in scarlet blood and held so much pain. Moments later, the river claimed him as well. The world spun once more.

She suddenly found herself back in Kutou heavens, but the tears wouldn't stop and Chichiri's face lay branded in her mind. Her hands were balled into fists that shook violently at her sides.

"I couldn't save him…" she whispered as her eyes continued focused on the floor. "I was there. I was right in front of them, and I couldn't…save him."

All of a sudden, Seiryu felt energy drain away from him and he smiled. _I've finally reached her! I've finally reached her raging point. _Tsuki continued to draw more energy from the kami as her anger and sadness became overwhelming. The dragon took this opportunity to speak.

"You asked for a reason, and I gave you one," he said putting a hand upon her shoulder, "if you want to save all your precious seishi from pain, you cannot abandon your duties."

Tsuki's jaw clenched in fury.

"If you had developed your powers the way you were supposed to, Chichiri would still have his eye. Not to mention his friend and family."

Without warning, the dragon felt an even larger drain of his power. Her vision became a world of blue-white brilliance…

O.O

Genbu moved his rook into place seeing a weakness in Enjo's defense.

"I got you now," the tortoise said smugly.

"Aw, no way!" whined the sentinel.

"It's over! Check-mate," grinned the kami.

"Wait, no…I…"

Just then lightning cracked and the ground shook violently. The black and white pieces were scattered about the board and the stacked scrolls tumbled down from the shelves.

"An earthquake, in heaven?" asked Enjo perplexed. Genbu's emerald eyes narrowed, and he stood facing south-east.

"Seiryu's realm, something's amiss…let's go," he ordered, and instantly both disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

O.O

"Slowly now, don't over think it," instructed Byakko.

Miru was presently doing a handstand atop a beam and trying not to fall over.

"Okay, you got it, now take out your left hand and…" he never finished his sentence. A violent shockwave knocked Miru off her hands. She fell but managed to twist her body so she landed on her feet. Ice began to rain from the skies, their sharp crystalline points driving into the ground and pounding against the wooden beams.

"Byakko-_sama_!" cried out Miru trying to shield herself from the barbed shower of crystals. The tiger kami promptly protected them both with an energy barrier.

"Something is wrong," finished the kami, "and it's coming from Kutou."

Without another word he transported both of them towards the dragon's realm.

O.o

Aisuru gently mentally prodded a worm up a tree branch, taking care not to overwhelm the little creature. Aisuru eased off whenever she felt the caterpillar shake. Suzaku gave her encouraging words throughout the exercise.

"See, it's just a matter of practice," explained Suzaku as she completed her goal.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. "I really did it!"

"Superb job, Ai-chan."

Just then a slight tremor shook the frail branch. The vibrations increased and shook the pale caterpillar off the branch. Soon the ground itself lurched up and made both Kami and student stagger to maintain their balance. Large gusts of wind howled around them and the phoenix kami had to shield his sentinel to keep her from being blown away.

"Suzaku_-sama_! What **was** that!"

The southern kami looked up towards the northeast. His brow furrowed as if he were trying to understand something. "So many negative feelings in the air. I don't know what that was, but I have a pretty good idea of who might."

Taking Aisuru's hand he teleported to the border.

-.-

**O.T.: If possible, this chap has to be _the_ most confusing ever. I blame you! (points accusingly to muses). For all those confused here is the list again.**

_**Characters From Oldest to Youngest:**_

**Selene (Tsuki): Seiryu Sentinel, _sister to Ezra_**

**Ezra (Enjo): Genbu Sentinel, _brother to Selene_**

**Jessica (Miru): Byakko Sentinel, _sister to Nallely_**

**Nallely (Aisuru): Suzaku Sentinel, _sister to Jessica_**

But anyway…the other important bit of business I have here is the following:

I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! Anyone remotely interested in beta-ing for this story please feel free to e-mail me to the address in my profile. My only requirement is that you PLEASE have the commitment to put up with my nonsense, not to mention the time.

Being the paranoid psychopath that I am I will only allow members to be my beta…unless I've obviously known you for a VERY long time. :)

Ah, any thoughts on this Chap? Cliffy, yes. Yes it is. Why? Cause if I keep writing the chap will be much to big to handle and there are A LOT of Seiryu-based issues I have to basically work through. I gave you guys a hint at what Seiryu might want as a favor from his sentinel. I wonder if I made you hate him enough… So to the two people that are still reading this, be assured the next chap is on it's way.

AND NOW: Another announcement!

I invite all you peoples to visit my C2 community "Houjun no Kasa Keepers"! It's up and running and if you like this story, you'll love the stuff I have there! See, with the exception of the two fics that are mine…those are REAL authors. I may be a crappy writer but I'm a very picky reader so only the best is there! Be sure to check out this month's featured fic. (this is starting to sound like a commercial) But most importantly, BE SURE TO REVIEW! You have no idea how much of a difference it makes. Even if it's just "hey this was good keep it up" it definitely pushes the person to keep writing. (is losing faith in her other fic :cries:)

And now…

THE REVIEWS!

**Otaku-no-miko:** Heh-heh…I'm thinking you REALLY want to fry Seiryu now. The muses didn't like my BBQ. They sorta ran away. Yes, wielding a cleaver sure puts the spice back into life.

**Nytingale:** Eek…you probably thought I'd given upon this fic huh? Sorry about the delay. The trainings are…unique. I wanted each character to specialize in something instead of just the "oh they all use magic" bit. I think the kami's are pretty matched up personality-wise, don't get me wrong, I luv Suzaku. But I know that I'm a cold-blooded Seiryu when it comes to fighting. (remembers certain incidents) Let's just say I have more war than love in me. (insert nervous laughter here)

**Koneko03:** I would die too…I am so unfit it's not even funny. (is currently on a diet v.v) As for Selene er…Tsuki…she'll be…um…in therapy for a while. You know, I really hated having to write this chap. So much sadness. Romance between the seishi and sentinels? (eyes her two muses) They wish. (gets attacked) Okay, okay, I wish too. It's just gonna be very, _very_ difficult to pull off. Whatever happens I seriously want to avoid this turning into a self-gratification fic. Those are fun, but wrong and they make lousy fics. (begins to ponder how much she CAN get away with)

**Bronze Dagger:** AH! Please don't hurt me with your mallet! I'm really, really sorry about making you wait so long! All in all, as dangerous as you are, I'm glad to have entertained you for so long. I'm guessing the training will only go on for one more chap after which we'll get into the real plot. You have to understand, I'm cramming 6 years worth of lessons in one chap…that's really hard even for us psychopathic scientists. Hotohori…not saying partly because I'm still figuring out how I'm going to work around the whole "I love the priestess" thing. I will give you this, Nuriko and Hotohori are the first characters we'll interact with. (this might change so don't kill me if I've misled you)

**CosmicMoon:** (stares at "guy in the sky") Hey, that's a bird…glad you love it. Then again you LOVE everything I write…cause I stole your socks. Mwahahaa! Anywho, talk to ya laters and hope you like this chap too…(if you actually read it XP)

**Jessica Wolfe:** Yes, everyone wants to kill Seiryu…my work here is done. I bet you're wondering about that flashy light thingie now eh? Everyone is anxious to bring in the Suzaku, as you can see today wasn't a very good encounter. But it DID highlight the importance of training.

**Eternal Sovereign:** Yeah, I hate self-inserts too…(see first end note) I guess this fic is so good cause it wasn't meant to be a self-insert in the beginning, my own stupidity made it turn out that way…(sweatdrop) Ookay then, hmm…another person eh? That would provide other unforseen plot twists…must sleep on it and see if I can butcher…I mean be creative on this respect.

Welp that's all of them. See ya next time then!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki's jaw clenched in fury.

"If you had developed your powers the way you were supposed to, Chichiri would still have his eye. Not to mention his friends and family."

Without warning, the dragon felt an even larger drain of his power. Her vision became a world of blue-white brilliance.

She lashed out at the kami with all her anger and frustration. The action itself was a blur. Seiryu's clear blue eyes widened and he instantly felt Tsuki's fist crash against his face. The moment the two collided, the energy she had collected was released, splintering her arm and braking it under the strain. A howl of wind and power ripped through the heavens as a force capable of destroying a city burst through Tsuki…

* * *

**Chapter 5 - My Reasons Are My Own**

_For all of the bitterness and hatred you've brought_

_For all I have banished and for all that I've fought_

_For when you have taken and crushed all my tries_

_For all of your talking, your coaxing, your LIES_

_Fine! I shall do it! I shall kill! I shall fight!_

_If only to correct it and make everything right_

_And long after the last of my arrows have flown_

_I'll loudly proclaim: "My reasons are my own!"_

Suzaku and Aisuru arrived in a flurry of smoke and wind. The kami's crimson eyes scanned the scene. Genbu and Byakko had already arrived along with their sentinels. It seemed this was not an isolated incident. The phoenix then realized they were staring at something. Pushing through the group, Suzaku was met with an incredible sight. Seiryu, his _brother _Seiryu, was sprawled on the ground in a most undignified posture, while Tsuki just stared off into space from about thirty feet away blue waves of power radiating off her aura.

The Seiryu sentinel laughed miserably. She had the power to strike the cocky kami. _But when it came to something so simple_… The girl didn't even notice her shattered arm.

Suzaku pushed through Byakko and Genbu. The kami rushed to Tsuki, crimson eyes filled with worry. Her arm lay useless at her side. Bright red blood dripped from her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it," she whispered softly. "I was right there, but I…I failed…"

Suzaku looked down at the stuttering woman his brow furrowed in confusion. He gently slipped his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. The look in the sentinel's eyes made him uneasy._Seiryu, what have you done?_

"Tsuki, what happened?" he asked, his ruby eyes clouded with apprehension

Tears sprang to her eyes once more. The phoenix kami had asked her a question, but she was unable to speak. It was then that she realized her arm was useless.

"I couldn't protect him," she whispered. The agonizing throb increased.

Suzaku was coming across a dark conclusion. The Konan deity had known the dragon was trying to break Tsuki's will, but he had underestimated the kami of War's cruelty.

"Tsuki-chan, are you going to be ok?" Aisuru asked as she took a hesitant step forward. It terrified the youngest girl to see her friend in such a state and to be utterly helpless. Miru placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder and diverted her gaze.

"The kami will take care of it," the Byakko sentinel reassured the smaller girl before looking up at the tiger kami. Enjo looked grim but he purposefully walked up to his sister in an attempt to assess the damage.

"Tsuki just take it easy for a while you can explain later ok?" he told her in a quiet voice and shot Suzaku a look. The meaning was clear: _Stop asking, she's in no state to answer._

The wounded girl felt her vision begin to swim as the pain in her arm overwhelmed her senses. Her companion's voices echoed around her as she felt her strength waver. Darkness enveloped her and she collapsed. Suzaku caught her before she hit the floor. His worry was surpassed only by the anger surging within him. The youngest kami gently lowered her onto the ground, but the look in his eyes was nearing murderous proportions. If Tsuki was too weak, he would get the answers he sought from Seiryu, even if he had to tear them from the Kutou deity.

"What happened here!" demanded the phoenix kami. "YOU! What did you do to her!"

Seiryu snapped awake at his brother's infuriated shout. He sat up gingerly and rubbed his jaw, a large red welt decorated his otherwise emotionless face. Genbu extended a hand, but Seiryu jerked away and got to his feet on his own. He made as if to walk away. Never in all of his life had the Dragon been caught in such a degrading position.

"I asked you a question!" boomed the redhead his eyes flaring angrily.

"What does it look like?" hissed the dragon, infuriated at having been humiliated before his brothers. "It was as I suspected all along, she was too weak to handle a proper challenge."

"Seiryu so help me, if you don't give me a straight answer right now…"

"What!" snapped Seiryu, his azure eyes frosting over with barely contained rage, "You want to know what happened! She defied me! She dared to threaten me with walking out! So she asked me to give her a reason. _So_ little brother I took her to Shoryuu and _gave_ her the reason she was looking for," growled the irate dragon not really bothering to see the reaction he got from the phoenix.

Suzaku's eyes widened in realization. "You took her to Shoryuu! You knew what she would see there!"

The blue dragon turned away wordlessly. His ego had been bruised enough for one day. The last thing he needed was screeching sermon from his baby brother. Genbu made as if to usher away the phoenix, but Suzaku would hear none of it.

"Don't," rumbled the phoenix. "Don't you dare turn your back on me Seiryu. Not this time."

The dragon gave him a bored look before walking away. At that moment, all the anger and loathing that Suzaku had pent up against his brother came crashing down. The phoenix's aura became visible and spurts of flame erupted all about him. The movement was a streak of crimson and for the second time that day, Seiryu was caught by surprise. The first flame hit him between the shoulder blades sending burning lashes all the way down his spine. Blue eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger. His own cobalt ki sprang forth blocking Suzaku's second attack. Powerful geysers surged from his forearms and hit the wall of flames. Water hissed as it evaporated into steam and extinguished all visibility. Suddenly a lash of flame cut through the whiteness and struck against the war kami's raised forearm. Suzaku's angry scarlet eyes were dulled only by the dazzling light emitted by the symbol on his forehead. In his hands, the fire kami held a lance of flames which roared with all his anger. He raised it against Seiryu ready to strike him down, but the war kami was ready. A watery barrier stopped the lance, and in Seiryu's hand, a whip crackled with electricity. Lightning mixed with flame and exploded into a blast of divine energy.

The electric attack hit its mark, cutting Suzaku's wrist and tearing apart the emerging fireball. The phoenix jerked away from the pain brought by the onslaught. The dragon readied his whip once more, charging it up until it shone with a blinding light. Suzaku's unharmed hand cupped and a fireball took form. The deadly sphere expanded with a roar of flame until it was larger than the kami. Both deities stood poised to strike. The on looking mortals and kami were deathly silent as the Kutou heavens were filled with the snapping of contained lightning and the roar of flames. Suzaku and Seiryu exchanged murderous glares and with a great burst of ki launched their attacks…right after which the blasts fizzled and died.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOU!" an ancient voice suddenly thundered. There was a flash of white and Taiitsu-kun appeared in their midst. Her face held a fouler look than normal. She glowered at all four kami. "Just what is going on here! Can't I leave you alone for a second without you two fools trying to kill one another!"

"Taiitsu-kun," replied Suzaku, "Seiryu…"

"I _KNOW _WHAT SEIRYU DID!" interrupted the small but imposing goddess. "After all these millennia, you think you would learn a little self-restraint, you air-headed fowl!" she snapped acridly and turned to the dragon. "And you! Since when does the war kami fight his own battles!"

Both affronted kami tried to speak but were silenced by a weathered finger.

"Not another word from either of you or you'll be spending the rest of eternity confined in one of my mirrors. Genbu, Byakko, take the girl to Mt. Taikyoku have the Nyan-Nyans fix her up. Suzaku, be off to your own realm and take those sentinels with you," she ordered brusquely. The three teen's faces were a mixture of awe and fear after witnessing what had just occurred.

She patiently waited until all were gone and took a deep cleansing breath before addressing the dragon. "There was no need to take it this far Seiryu. Even you can't be that blind to human emotion."

Seiryu did not meet her gaze. "I did what had to be done. I will make her powerful."

Taiitsu-kun pressed her lips together and shook her head. "There was one which you gave much power, but he didn't serve you," she said softly. "The shogun Nakago was powerful indeed, and a lot of good it did you."

Seiryu remained silent so she tried a different approach.

"You never understood how Suzaku could have won. Your brother gave more than power to his seishi. He forged a bond with them, and they followed him willingly; that is why Suzaku won, and that, my son, is why you will always lose."

"I don't need sentimentality right now," he replied coldly.

"No, what you need is ice and a good burn salve," replied the creator wryly

He glared at her bitterly. Even Taiitsu-kun seemed amused by his ill fortune.

"Seiryu," her tone was grave, "I have given you many warnings these past weeks. I thought I had made it clear. These humans are not your toys. They belong to another realm; we are merely borrowing them."

"They are weak, pathetic mortals," he snapped angrily, "and unless I'm allowed to properly train her, that is all _she _will ever amount to."

"Seiryu," cut in Taiitsu-kun fixing him with a stern glare, "you have left me no choice. I will not stand aside while you continue to mistreat the poor mortal girl. I am returning Tsuki to Suzaku, and he shall determine who will continue her training."

"She's mine!" he all but snarled, "I am the Lord of Kutou! You, your Ladyship, are in _my _realm, and I am more than willing to go without your emotional outburst! You know very well that without my consent Suzaku cannot continue his little ploy! SO SPARE ME YOUR WEAK ATTEMPTS AT INTIMIDATION!"

Taiitsu-kun's anger flared. "Spoiled child! Do not for one second think you can threaten me like you do your brothers! This universe operated quite well without you before and it can do so again!"

"Really, _mother _is that what you think?" his voice was smooth and level, but dripped with venom. "Now who is the one launching threats?"

"Seiryu I'm warning you…" the creator never finished for in that instant a surge of electricity cut her off. The bolt was meant to strike her down, but she deflected it effortlessly. Taiitsu-kun's retribution was swift. The very same attack that was meant to harm her warped and lashed out at Seiryu forming a cage around him.

"Troublesome boy!" she exclaimed and snapped her fingers. Instantly the dragon was submitted to a taste of his own power magnified through Taiitsu-kun's manipulation. The harsh electric crackles drowned out his howls of pain. With another sharp snap of her fingers the torment ended.

"Have I made my point?" she asked him icily.

The dragon kami fell to his knees defeated and exhausted.

"He'll ruin her," he replied after a long pause, "but you can do what you like."

-O.o-

It was bright when Tsuki woke up. The first thing she noticed was how numb everything felt. She grunted as she struggled to sit up, but the lead in her body kept her down. She finally gave up and simply stared at the ceiling. There was so much going through her mind and none of it good. Failure seized her heart in a vice and she felt the pain of oncoming tears sting her eyes. _I could have saved him_, she thought sadly, _I could have spared him all that pain._

"But I was too weak," she muttered. _All that anger and rebellion against Seiryu was only harming my training._ Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a door opening. Tsuki then saw the tall crimson figure of Suzaku walking towards her.

"I told the Nyan-Nyans to heal your arm. Are you well now?" he asked, concern written in his eyes.

She nodded in response.

"I feel I should apologize to you," the kami said in a soft yet troubled voice, "I had seen the way he treated you and yet I did nothing."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." she said and Suzaku was surprised to find her tone tinged in frustration. "I was always contradicting Seiryu, always finding fault in what he taught me. When the time came for me to actually do something… When I had the chance to really make a difference, I couldn't! I failed! Utterly and horribly!"

Suzaku's eyes softened and followed by something akin to anger deep within them. "No, you weren't meant to protect him from that. How could you? None of you can protect yourselves much less someone else. Seiryu purposely showed you something which you could never prevent. What he did was simply an attempt to break you to his will."

If anything, the news deepened her dislike of the Kutou deity, and yet it brought no relief. "It's not fair," her whisper bordered on a sob as she recalled the sheer agony on Houjun's face. "He deserved a better fate, it's not fair."

She suddenly found herself embraced by strong arms. "No, it wasn't fair," murmured the phoenix softly, "and it pains me that he had to live through that a second time. But you cannot let that stop you. The time will come where his life and all the others will depend on you. You will have to be strong then, and protect them with all your heart as you cannot now."

Tsuki looked up and was surprised to see tears welling in Suzaku's ruby eyes. It was then that Tsuki realized just how much the kami cared for his seishi.

"I will," she replied with determination, "when I am strong enough to become a proper sentinel, I _will_ protect them. I swear to you Suzaku-sama, I won't fail you."

The fire deity smiled at her. "I know you won't. Seiryu didn't deserve to have you under his guidance; it was only right that Taiitsu-kun took you away."

Tsuki blinked confusedly. "What?"

"You are no longer under Seiryu's charge," he practically beamed at her, "Taiitsu-kun was very displeased with what he had done, so she put you under my care."

"You mean, I won't have to go back with him?" Tsuki gawked. She couldn't believe her good fortune.

"Never again, I thought that might make you happy."

"It does! Thank you Suzaku-sama!" she cried as she hugged him with all her strength. The Phoenix chuckled and patted her head as he received what was probably the first non-violent hug of his entire life.

-XD-

In the days that followed Tsuki could clearly see the difference in the kami's teaching methods. At first Suzaku began teaching the former Seiryu sentinel balance, only to later discover she had already mastered such concepts; Tsuki's speed and stamina surpassed his expectations for that of a beginner.

"It appears my brother wasn't wasting time," Suzaku had murmured to himself, a bit put off that Seiryu had managed to prove himself a competent teacher. He then turned and addressed Tsuki, "Well it seems you are quite a few lengths ahead of Aisuru. But don't worry Tsuki-chan, we'll find something suitable soon enough."

That had been three days ago. Currently she sat within the coolness of her room staring into her pond which magically reflected what Suzaku and Aisuru were doing. She silently observed and waited for the time when Suzaku would call her to join them in the Konan skies. Off on the other side of the room scrolls were littered all over her desk and the dummy had been punched so much the white marks had rubbed off. There was little else she could do to entertain herself, although Tsuki was eyeing some of the weapons mounted on her wall. She itched to touch the sleek curves of a scythe set on a sapphire handle. Then again, a set of twin swords gleamed in the light daring her to pick them up. The college girl almost did but the voice of reason stopped her. She was in no way skilled enough to handle her powers much less a weapon. With a dejected sigh she looked back down at the pool's rippling surface.

She had to hand it to him; the Phoenix was incredibly patient with his sentinel. He slowly explained each step guiding the youngest girl so as to tap into her greatest potential. Tsuki raised her fingers to push up glasses that were no longer there. The fingers then strayed to the bridge of her nose, rubbing it as if she were fighting back a migraine. Suzaku was great and all, but this way of teaching…this manner of coaxing skill into a person…_it was so slow!_

Tsuki suddenly froze. She was criticizing a deity! More importantly, she was proving just how ungrateful she was! The older girl mentally cursed as she got up and stalked out her door. _I'm free of that sadistic bastard! So why am I sulking?_ She idly wandered through the corridors in search of something, anything to occupy her mind. She opened several doors none of which had anything more interesting than a flower vase behind them. Her hunt took her into a dead end with a pair of ominous double doors looming before her.

"Now things are getting interesting," she grinned and pushed opened the doors.

There was a corridor behind them made of a pale marble which took on a bluish hue in the darkness. Large oval mirrors hung on each side, glowing in a steady pulse. The doors closed silently behind her as the college girl entered. As she passed each mirror she could see different landscapes in their soft glow. A busy city, the heart of a forest, a seashore…all of them with a mirror of their own. Tsuki spared each looking glass a brief glance as she traveled deeper and deeper into the winding corridor. Suddenly, the sentinel caught a glimpse of cobalt armor in the soft light. She gasped and froze.

Seiryu had his back towards her and was staring deep into the mirror. Arching her neck, Tsuki saw the glowing image it showed. It was a city overrun by slums and crime. Even the people looked unhappy and ready to pounce. The broken buildings gave way to sturdy walls surrounding a palace whose lavish decorations seemed obscene amidst the poverty surrounding it. Tsuki knew the sorry picture she was looking at was Kutou.

"How did it get this way?" she asked softly causing Seiryu to wince in surprise.

"Does my idiot brother know you're wandering around aimlessly?" the dragon asked impassively, not once glancing her way.

"Yes…er…no…he's not an idiot!" she found herself babbling.

Seiryu grunted.

"You didn't answer my question," insisted Tsuki, "You're supposed to be the guardian beast of that country. How could you let it get so bad?"

The kami didn't spare her a glance. He didn't have to explain himself to the likes of her. What would a mere girl know about the limitations of working with the selfish. It was hardly his fault if the seishi refused to serve him and destroyed what remained of his kingdom instead of saving it. No, he would tell her nothing of the sort. She could think whatever she pleased about the situation in Kutou.

"Is that you just don't care or that the job was too much for you?" Tsuki threw out carelessly. At this Seiryu spun around and gave her the most threatening glare she had ever received. Tsuki felt her throat run dry. "Just curious…" she squeaked as the dragon kami cornered her.

"**You **are the last person who should be criticizing my guardian skills. If I remember correctly you weren't so capable yourself," he hissed closing the distance between them and staring into her eyes.

She forced her heart to stop imitating a hummingbird on crack and returned the stare. "That wasn't a fair test," she said almost voicelessly, "you knew I was going to fail."

"And you didn't disappoint," finished the dragon kami.

"So why did you even give it to me then?" she was quickly getting over his intimidating presence.

"My own reasons," he rumbled and pulled away.

"SEE! This is exactly what I mean!" Tsuki lost her temper at the ever-arrogant kami. "Every time I try to get a little humanity out of you…you act like a five-year old!"

Blue slitted eyes narrowed at her. "I am far above a mere human."

"BUT YOU CAN STILL FEEL!" she demanded her eyes glaring daggers into him.

"What is everyone's obsession with turning me into my brother!" he retorted with thinly veiled exasperation.

Tsuki felt like bashing her head against the nearby mirror. She wondered if all men, kami and otherwise were this obstinate and narrow minded. There was an awkward silence between them. As much as she hated to do so, the girl realized she would have to be the mature one and patch things over. It was difficult since Seiryu made her want to throw a tantrum that would put any toddler to shame.

"Ok, Seiryu you win," she told him in the tone reserved for her most asinine instructors, "I admit I hated every second I spent under your teaching, but I never would have gotten as far as I have without you."

"Which really isn't far at all," he sneered.

Tsuki bit back a retort. _Humble, we're being humble, _she told herself repeatedly. "Hai Seiryu-sama, I really have only started," she braced herself for what she was about to say, "but if you help me…if you give me the strength I need, I will serve you without question and I'll help restore the glory of Kutou." She finished her sentence by kneeling to him. She felt ridiculous but the sentinel knew this would be the only way to handle the war kami.

As she knelt at his feet, Seiryu was struck with a mixture of surprise and amusement. He was used to acts of groveling by the mortals of his realm, but he had never suspected that the headstrong girl would be able to swallow her pride. The dragon inwardly grinned, this was working out perfectly. He would get his sentinel back and she would be committed to his cause without him having to cajole her into it. Better yet, he could save face by claiming she had been the one who had submitted herself under his will. Tsuki had asked for his help, not the other way around.

"Very well, I shall give you a second chance," he all but purred, "however I expect unwavering loyalty and devotion from you."

The look of contempt on Seiryu's face was enough to make Tsuki's stomach churn. Still, one couldn't argue with results. Tsuki got to her feet and dusted her hands.

" '_sta bien_. Now all we need to do is tell Suzaku and…" (Supposed to be: _Esta bien_--- Literally: "It's good"--- Meaning: "Ok then")

They were interrupted by burst of flames in the heart of which was a very ticked-off phoenix god.

"Ne…Seiryu-sama, I think I'll let you explain," squeaked Tsuki after witnessing that impressive fiery display.

"What is going on here!" Suzaku snapped at the dragon kami.

Seiryu stared at his younger as if the southern guardian were a petulant child just asking for a whipping. "Though I fail to see how it concerns you, the girl was striking a bargain with me. She receives the honor of being my servant once more and in return I train her."

Scarlet eyes glared at the dragon. "Don't test my patience Seiryu. You know very well the sentinels are off limits; you have no power over Tsuki."

"Are you this stupid naturally, Suzaku, or does some effort go into it?" snarled Seiryu, "Tsuki came to me. Your shoddy training has obviously done nothing but slow her down, so she struck a deal with me of her own free will. This is beyond your or Taiitsu-kun's restrictions. It is a legal and binding contract between the two of us."

The phoenix opened and shut his mouth as the words failed to register correctly. He turned to the girl in question in a mixture of confusion and betrayal. What his brother had spoken made no sense. Seiryu had abused her, why would she agree to return to him? "Tsuki, why would you do that?"

"Because, idiot, only pond scum have teachings skills worse than yours," replied the Kutou deity in a flat tone.

"Iie!" she exclaimed over Seiryu's comment, "Anou…Suzaku-sama, I'm flattered that you would want to prepare me but… I… I wasn't thinking about Seiryu being a bastard towards me or how hard it's going to be to live up to his expectations. I just want to keep my promise to you. I want to help and I want to be the best I can. You already have your hands full with Aisuru, I figured the original arrangement was best."

"A nice little speech to say exactly what I already clarified," mumbled the dragon giving them an icy look.

Suzaku ignored his older brother and stared at Tsuki. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to make a difference next time, and if it means putting up with Seiryu, then yes," nodded the college girl.

The redheaded kami clenched his fists and gave Seiryu a menacing glare. "If anything happens to her, believe me Seiryu I will personally throw you in the darkest pit of Hades. And this time, dear brother, Taiitsu-kun won't be there to save you."

The older kami yawned. "Are you done?"

The phoenix stepped back and looked at both the sentinel and kami. There was sympathy in his gaze for Tsuki as well as icy determination for Seiryu.

"I will be watching," he stated coolly before disappearing in a blanket of red haze.

A moment of silenced passed between the newly reconciled pair.

"So I'm a bastard am I? And you 'put up' with me?" asked the dragon with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Anou," Tsuki stammered, "I really…um…I…"

"I think you need a little reminder of just who you're dealing with," he interrupted the sentinel. Tsuki swallowed hard. Yes, things were definitely back to normal.

-XD-

From deep within Mt. Taikyoku an ancient figure chuckled as she looked into a large mirror. Taiitsu-kun had been secretly keeping tabs on the four gods for some time now. She shook her head in amusement. It seemed her dragon child would never learn to get along with others; but then that had always been his nature. He had been quite unsociable growing up, a definite change from the tiger who seemed to believe everything was a game. When she had finally gotten around to creating Suzaku, the dragon took it as an opportunity to practice his throws. A vision of Nyan-Nyans desperately running to catch an air-borne Seiryu who held a fragile phoenix egg as a football swirled within the mirror. Growing up, Seiryu had perfected the act of irritating Suzaku to the point where he burst into flames to a science.

Yes, her child was prone to tantrums and was quite the handful. She sighed, today had been the first time in a millennia that she had been forced to punish the kami. _I was sure those days were behind us Seiryu. I had hoped you had matured._ But his little rebellious outburst had proven otherwise. It almost made her wish she had stopped creating deities with Genbu. The tortoise had always been a quiet, dutiful boy.

"Everything a mother could want," she laughed because she knew that despite their flaws she cared for all four of her sons. Regardless of her threats, Taiitsu-kun knew that even if Seiryu destroyed half of the world, she would never take his life. The creator was fond of her bothersome dragon.

"It seems not much has really changed," the creator mused, "but perhaps a little light will break over my obstinate child."

_And so the years passed. The four teenagers worked hard for soon the time would come where the fate of the seven celestial warriors would rest upon their shoulders. They cultivated their strength, valor and intelligence, for these would be the only stability once the flood gates burst open._

* * *

O.T.: Whew! This little chappie took a while! Hehehe. 

Muses: (scowl)

O.T.: Uh-oh... not the glare. (hides behind Seiryu)

Seiryu: (death glare)

O.T.: (Chibi runs in circles) Why does everyone hate me! I got it out didn't I! (sigh) It got even better because I have a BETA EDITOR! (glomps Otaku no Miko) See! She loves me! Yep, she pointed out my glaring incompetence and made this chappie AWESOME! And now, to ze reviews!

Ryochan8: Nu! Don't die! It took a while but here's the chap. (nervous laugh)

Koneko03: Whew, I'm glad I didn't lose you in the chap. I was worried everyone would totally get lost and stop reading. (sweatdrop) Ah yes, poor worm, but it had pretty good medical benefits. Oh and don't worry, I'll "manage the sentinels/seishi" all right. (insane gigglez)

Maeleana: Updated! And don't worry, I know ALL about keeping up with fics.

Nytingale: Tsuki's raging point refers to the point where she loses all control because she's angry, upset etc. I SHALL REVEAL NO PAIRINGS! (stashes list) You'll just have to tune in. Hehehe!

Ou Yang Jing: Alright! I luv being original! Quite honestly, the FY section of FFnet is getting cluttered with the same bland fluffy crap. NO BLANDNESS HERE! Yesh, I luff the Gin Aki as well, I'm currently working on it. A beta is basically an editor. Someone who reads throught the fic and spellchecks it and gives me their input. OTAKU NO MIKO IZ MAH NEW BETAH! (dances) Sorry I didn't email, it's been hectic on my side. I hope this chappy makes up for it!

beccajiang: YAY! More praise! I loff the 4 kami, they just needed more screen time. I shall continue to update, even if it kills me...which it probably will. (sweatdrop)

Dark Priestess Kodachi: No, no, no don't plead! Ooh, a squeaky mallet! HA! Lucky she says. Hehe, maybe I WILL give my muses to you!

Otaku-no-miko: Aw...Seiryu isn't THAT bad is he? Well I thrashed him around a bit this chappy so maybe that makes up for it. By the by, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! GIMME LONG REVIEWS!

Noyesgirl: Updated! Do you still love it? (laughs and sweatdrop)


End file.
